The Avatar's Journey
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This story will follow the show from beginning to end but with two new characters and new twists. Sokka/OC Katara/OC and slight Zuko/OC .
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Hi guys, I've been working on an Avatar the Last Airbender story seeing as how the live action movie is coming out. Yay I'm so excited I can't wait to see it. From the looks of the trailers it looks like it's going to be awesome. Anyway, this story will follow the show from beginning to end. There will be different twists to it and two new characters. My OC and my brother's OC. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender in any way. Just the two OCs.**

Introduction

_Sapphire's Voice: Water...Earth...Fire...Air...Long ago, these four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation Attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished._

_Growing up in the Fire Nation, I've witnessed the Fire Lord send out his army to destroy and conquer cities in the other nations. My parents were gifted fire benders who were apart of his army. But after witnessing countless cities fall, they couldn't take it anymore and so they quit the Fire Lord's army. My parents then fled the Fire Nation leaving me behind. They wanted to take me along but they didn't want me to end up captured by the Fire Lord._

_Soon after my parents left the Fire Nation, my best friend now boyfriend and his uncle were banished. What really angered me about this, was that my boyfriend was the Fire Lord's son Prince Zuko. I couldn't understand how someone could banish their own child. They were the only ones I had left since my parents left the Fire Nation. His uncle practically raised me after they left and so I decided to leave the Fire Nation with them._

_Prince Zuko was on a mission to capture the Avatar but I wasn't. I wanted the Avatar to win the war against the Fire Nation. And even though some people believed that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and the cycle was broken, I haven't lost hope. I believe that the Avatar is out there and that one day he will return to save the world and bring peace to the nations once again._

**Chapter One**

**The Boy in the Iceberg**

It was a cold afternoon in the south pole and a large Fire Nation ship was cruising the icy waters. On the deck of the ship were three people, two men and one woman. The girl was fifteen years old. She had long black hair that flowed down to the center of her back and it had a natural wave to it. She also had golden brown eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, a red tunic, black pants, red boots, and a red cloak was wrapped around her to keep her warm. Her name was Sapphire.

Sapphire was seated at a table across an old man. The two were drinking tea and playing a card game. The old man had long white hair, a beard, and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve gray colored cloak and a dark red chest plate over it. And to finish off the look, he wore dark red boots. His name was Iroh.

"More tea Sapphire," Iroh asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Sapphire said as she held her teacup out to him. "Thank you Iroh."

Just then a bright flash of light shot into the sky in front of the ship. Sapphire looked up from her game as did Iroh. But Iroh just glanced at the light before going back to their game.

"I wonder what that was," Sapphire said after the light disappeared.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source Sapphire," a young teenage man of sixteen said. He had a shaven head except for a black ponytail on the top and he had golden brown eyes. Over his left eye was a badly burnt scar. He wore a light red long sleeve shirt, a dark red chest plate, light red pants, and dark red boots. His name was Prince Zuko. "Do you two know what this means," Zuko asked as he turned to them.

"We won't get to finish our game," Iroh said without looking at him.

"It means my search, is about to come to an end," Zuko said as he looked back out at the ocean. "It has to be him!"

"Zuko," Sapphire said as she got to her feet and walked over to him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "What if it is him? What do you plan on doing about it?"

"What do you mean what do I plan on doing about it," Zuko asked as he shrugged her hand off. "I plan on capturing him."

"Prince Zuko why don't you stop worrying about it," Iroh said. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy some calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't want any calming tea," Zuko shouted. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsmen," he shouted as he turned towards a soldier who was steering the ship. "Head a course for the light!"

"I'll be in my quarters," Sapphire said as she got to her feet.

Zuko turned back to her with a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong," he asked.

"You," Sapphire told him.

"Me," Zuko asked with a look of shock on his face. "What did I do?"

Sapphire didn't answer. She just continued walking until she disappeared through the door that led to the lower deck. Zuko then turned to Iroh with a look of confusion on his face.

"What did I do to her uncle," Zuko asked. "Ever since we left the Fire Nation, we barely talked so I couldn't have said anything to make her angry."

"And that is the reason why she is upset with you Prince Zuko," Iroh explained. "Ever since we left the Fire Nation, your mind has been on capturing the Avatar and nothing else. The two of you have always been so close. I think she is worried that she is losing you over this. You're all that she had left after her parents left the Fire Nation. Without you, she has no one. That maybe something you might want to think about."

With that said, Iroh went back to his game. Zuko thought about what his uncle had told him for a few seconds before heading down to the sleeping quarters. Once he got to Sapphire's room, he knocked on the door.

"Sapphire," Zuko said. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"It's your ship," Sapphire told him.

A hurt expression appeared on Zuko's face at her cold response. He let out a sigh before he opened her door and he entered her room. He found her sitting in front of a few lit candles. It looked as though she was mediating. She was using her fire bending skills to make the flames rise and fall.

"Hi," Zuko said. He had tried to think of something to say but for some reason that was all that he could come up with.

"Hello," Sapphire said as she turned to him. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Zuko said. A somewhat sad expression then appeared on his face. "What's happening with us?"

"I don't know," Sapphire said as she got to her feet and walked over to him. "You tell me."

"I don't know what you mean," Zuko admitted.

"Zuko, it feels like we're growing apart," Sapphire said as she lowered her head. "We were so close when we were at the Fire Nation and ever since we left, we've barely said one word to each other. I've tried to talk to you, but all that's on your mind is capturing the Avatar. It's like you don't even care about me anymore."

"But I do care about you," Zuko said as he lifted her head to look at him.

"Really," Sapphire asked.

"Yes," Zuko said. "You know I'm not good with saying things like I love you but I do."

"I love you to Zuko," Sapphire said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

A small smile appeared on Zuko's face as he leaned in to kiss her. After a few seconds they parted and Sapphire spoke.

"Zuko, I have a question to ask you," she said.

"What is it," Zuko asked.

"Do you love me enough to stop searching for the Avatar," she asked him.

"What," Zuko asked with a shocked expression on his face. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one," Sapphire said. "You know my feelings towards this whole matter. I want the Avatar to win this war after what your father did to you and my parents."

A look of anger appeared on Zuko's face. "My father did nothing except teach me a lesson for speaking out of turn! And he did nothing to your parents! They are the ones who decided to make a run for it!"

"How can you defend the Fire Lord like that," Sapphire asked with the same amount of anger in her voice. "He is cruel and ruthless. Just look at what he did to you," she said as she placed her hand on his left cheek over his scar. "If you really think that capturing the Avatar will change your father's mind about banishing you, then you've lost _your_ mind."

Zuko knocked her hand away from him. "You're betraying you're own nation by siding with the Avatar," he shouted. "You're betraying me!"

"Is everything alright," Iroh asked with concern in his voice as he poked his head into the room. "I heard shouting."

"Everything's fine Uncle," Zuko said. "I was just leaving."

Zuko then turned around and started headed towards the door but Sapphire spoke.

"Zuko wait," Sapphire said.

Zuko stopped walking for a second and thought about staying but decided against it. He then left her quarters and headed back to the deck. A tear fell down Sapphire's cheek as she sat down on her bed.

"Are you sure you're alright Sapphire," Iroh asked.

"No I'm not alright Iroh," Sapphire admitted. "Zuko said that he loves me but I still think it's over between me and him. We just don't see eye to eye anymore. Anyway, I'd like to be left alone please."

"Of course," Iroh said. "Just let me know if you'd like to talk."

"I will," Sapphire said.

Iroh then left her room and shut the door behind him.

As Zuko walked back up to the deck, he pulled out a telescope and looked through it. He then spotted an old Fire Navy ship and he saw what appeared to be a man gracefully hopping out of the ship with a young teenage girl in his arms. Once the man got out of the ship, he let go of the teenage girl and the two of them started running towards a small village.

"The last air bender," Zuko said with a smirk on his face. "Quite agile for his old age. I have finally found the Avatar. As well as his hiding place."

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Oh and I know that I said it was going to follow the show but I wanted to focus on Zuko and Sapphire a little in the first chapter. We all know how Aang is discovered due to the show. Like I said, this story will have different twists to it. It will be my version of the show. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Aang, Katara, and Sokka will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Here's the second chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Avatar Returns**

A little while later, Sapphire heard people running around outside her room. She opened her door slightly and poked her head out to see soldiers rushing up to the deck.

"What's going on," Sapphire asked a soldier as he passed her room.

"Prince Zuko has found the Avatar," the soldier informed her before rushing up to the deck.

Sapphire's eyes grew wide at this news. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. She then rushed up to the deck where she saw that the ship was approaching a small village. She then saw a young teenage boy standing on top of an ice wall near the ocean. His name was Sokka and he was fifteen years old. He had short dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. It looked like it was a small water tribe village because the villagers were wearing water tribe clothing. Sokka had black and white war pant on his face and he was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, black gloves without finger slots, dark blue pants, brown boots that reached the knees, and a long sleeveless light blue robe. And to finish off the look, he was carrying a blue club and he had a blue boomerang strapped to his back.

Sapphire then saw the frightened villagers behind Sokka and a look of concern appeared on her face. This was all wrong, she thought to herself. These villagers looked like they didn't really have anything to defend themselves because they consisted of nothing but women and children, except for Sokka who seemed to be the only older male in the village.

As the ship drew nearer to the village, the ice wall that Sokka was standing on started to collapse. A young teenage girl stepped forward with a worried look on her face. Her name was Katara and she was fourteen years old. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, a pair of dark blue leggings, gray mukluk boots with white fur on the top, and a long short sleeve robe with white trimmings. And to finish off the look, she wore a dark blue anorak with white fur around the hood and sleeves.

"Sokka, get out of there," Katara shouted with panic in her voice.

But Sokka didn't move. He remained in his place on top of the ice wall as the ship approached it. As the ship hit shore, the ice wall collapsed and tumbled back into the village carrying Sokka with it. The ramp to the ship then came down and slammed into the snow. Sokka quickly jumped backwards to avoid being squished by the ramp as it slammed into the ground.

Sapphire continued to watch as Prince Zuko and two guards walked down the ramp. As they got about halfway down, Sokka pushed himself to his feet and charged at Zuko with his club raised ready to attack. When he approached Zuko, he swung his club at him but Zuko kicked it out of his hand with ease. Zuko then kicked Sokka in the face and sent him flying off the ramp and headfirst into the snow.

Sapphire watched as Zuko approached the frightened villagers and looked them over. She was so angry with Zuko. She couldn't believe that he would attack a defenseless village just to find the Avatar. Zuko's eyes then fell on Katara and her grandmother who she and Sokka called Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him," Zuko demanded. He then looked at the villagers waiting for a response but they seemed to frightened to do so. So in order to get a response from them, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Gran Gran and showed her to the villagers. "He'd be about this age! Master of all elements!"

Again no one responded and an angry expression appeared on Zuko's face as he threw Gran Gran at Katara. With a cry of frustration, he shot a large wave of fire over the villagers heads and they cowered in fear.

"I know you're hiding him," Zuko shouted with anger in his voice.

After Zuko said this, Sokka pulled himself free from the snow bank he landed in and he picked up his club. He then let out a battle cry as he charged towards Zuko once more. Zuko turned towards Sokka with an annoyed look on his face as he easily dodged a blow to the head from Sokka. Zuko then grabbed Sokka's arm and he flipped him over onto his back. Zuko then shot a wave of fire at Sokka but he dodged it by rolling out of the way. Once Sokka got into a kneeling position, he threw his boomerang at Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting this and he just barely had enough time to duck to avoid the boomerang colliding with his head. Zuko then turned back to Sokka with an angry expression on his face.

Just then a little boy stepped forward holding a spear. "Show no fear," the little boy shouted as he tossed the spear to Sokka.

A smile appeared on Sokka's face as he caught the spear. He then got to his feet and charged at Zuko once more. Sokka then went to attack Zuko with his spear but Zuko was too quick. Zuko broke the blade off of the spear, hit Sokka in the head with the blunt end of it a few times causing Sokka to fall backwards and hit the ground with a hard thud, then snapped the spear in two, and then tossed the pieces on the ground. Zuko then approached Sokka as he pushed himself into a sitting position. An angry expression was on his face as he towered over Sokka. Then out of no where, Sokka's boomerang returned. Zuko didn't notice it as he was facing Sokka getting ready to strike. But before he had the chance, the boomerang slammed into the back of Zuko's head knocking his helmet off.

Just then, Sapphire's eyes widened as she saw a twelve year old boy racing towards the village on a penguin with a long brown staff in his hand. The boy and the penguin flew underneath Zuko causing him to fall headfirst into the snow. The children of the village cheered as the young boy brought the penguin he was riding to a stop in front of them. Once the penguin came to a stop, it threw the boy off of it and it waddled away.

Sapphire got a better look at the young boy as he got to his feet. He had a shaven head and blue gray eyes. He wore a yellow long sleeve turtle neck, yellow pants, brown boots that reached the knees, an orange cloth belt was tied around his waist, and to finish off the look, he wore an orange short sleeve cape that reached the waist. His name was Aang.

He looked pretty normal to Sapphire until he turned around to face Zuko. A look of shock appeared on Sapphire's face when she saw a large blue arrow on his head. There were also blue arrows on the back of his hands to. That was the trademark of the Air Nomads which could only mean one thing. This boy was the Avatar, the Last Air Bender.

Zuko got back to his feet and Aang looked him and his guards over showing no fear as he held his staff out in front of him. Then two guards charged at Aang but before they even got close, Aang blasted them backwards by slamming his staff into the ground and sending a wave of air at them.

"Looking for me," Aang asked Zuko as he turned to face him.

"You're the Last Airbender," Zuko asked with a shocked expression on his face. "You're the Avatar!"

"Aang," Katara asked with the same shocked expression on her face.

"No way," Sokka said not believing what he was seeing.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter," Zuko said as he and Aang circled each other. "Training, meditating. You're just a child!"

"Well, you're just a teenager," Aang told him.

Zuko let out an angry growl as he began shooting numerous fire balls at Aang. Aang let out a scream as he quickly began twirling his staff in front of him effectively blocking the fire blasts. But the villagers let out a cry of terror and as Aang glanced behind him to see what the problem was, he saw the waves of fire flying over their heads. A concerned look appeared on Aang's face when he saw that the villagers were in danger of getting hurt in this battle and he was not going to let that happen.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone," Aang asked Zuko.

Zuko stopped throwing fire balls at Aang and he nodded. Zuko then ordered one of his guards to get the Avatar. The guard rushed over to the young boy and took his staff and then grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Sapphire then saw a young teenage girl step forward and call out to Aang with tears in her eyes.

"No Aang," Katara pleaded. "Don't do this!"

"Don't worry Katara," Aang said as he glanced back at her and the villagers. "It'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

Aang was then shoved forward by one of the guards as they walked up the ramp that led onto Zuko's ship. By this time, Iroh walked onto the upper deck and saw Sapphire watching with anger on her face as Zuko and his guards brought the young Avatar on board. Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Are you alright Sapphire," Iroh asked with concern in his voice.

"No," Sapphire said with anger in her voice as her hands curled up into fists. "No I'm not alright! This is all wrong! Zuko attacked a defenseless village to capture a little boy," she said as she turned to face him.

"I realize that you are angry with Prince Zuko, but there is no reason to be shouting at me," Iroh told her. "I did not do anything."

"I'm sorry Iroh," Sapphire apologized. "You're right. There was no need for me to shout at you."

"That is alright," Iroh assured her. "Now, tell me what happened before Prince Zuko and the Avatar board the ship."

Sapphire took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. "I saw the whole thing. There were no warriors except for one young man. Everyone else in the village consisted of women and children. I never thought that Zuko would attack a defenseless village that had only women and children in it. I thought I knew Zuko, but I guess I don't. But I do know that can't let him take this boy to the Fire Lord. He'll end up killing him."

"Free him," Iroh told her.

"Excuse me," Sapphire asked shocked that Iroh had said this.

"Your destiny lies with the Avatar," Iroh said. "Help him on his quest."

"You mean leave this ship," Sapphire asked. "But I'd be alone. You and Zuko are all I have left."

"You won't be alone," Iroh assured her. "The Avatar will be with you. Your destiny does not lie in capturing the Avatar but to protect him. I've always known this."

"I'll miss you Iroh," Sapphire said as she threw her arms around him.

"And I'll miss you to," Iroh said as he returned the hug.

Just then Zuko, the guards, and Aang approached Iroh and Sapphire. Sapphire saw that they had tied Aang's hands tied behind his back and that he had a nervous look on his face.

"Uncle, Sapphire I've finally done it," Zuko said with a triumphant look on his face. "I've finally captured the Avatar."

"I wish I could be happy for you Zuko, but I can't," Sapphire told him.

"But Sapphire, do you know what this means," Zuko asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It means, we can finally go back home. My father will welcome us back with open arms. And what's more, my honor will finally be restored."

"You still think that huh," Sapphire asked.

"Of course I do," Zuko said. He then turned to his Uncle and handed him Aang's staff. "Take this to my quarters. And you two," he said as he turned to the two guards. "Take the Avatar to the holding cells. Then head a course for the Fire Nation. We're going home," he said as he turned back to Sapphire with a small smile on his face. He then kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

The guards then pushed Aang forward and they walked down the stairs leading to the lower deck. Iroh turned to Sapphire and he handed Aang's staff to her. "Go now," Iroh told her. "I will keep Prince Zuko busy."

"Okay," Sapphire said as she took the staff and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She then took off down the stairs to the holding cells. Once she approached the cells, she saw two guards standing outside one of the cell doors. She decided to try and approach them casually, she didn't want to fight unless she absolutely had to. As she approached them, she quickly hid the staff behind her back so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"What are you doing here," one of the guards asked.

"I wish to speak with the Avatar," Sapphire told the two guards.

"No one is aloud in except for Prince Zuko," the other guard told her.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Sapphire said.

"Come to what," the first guard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This," Sapphire shouted as she threw her fist forward and sent a wave of fire at one of the guards. The guard wasn't expecting this and didn't have time to move out of the way. The fire collided with him and he flew backwards into a wall. She then ducked to avoid a blow to the head from the second guard's spear. After she avoided the blow, she jumped in the air and did a spin kick sending a wave of fire out of her foot. The wave of fire collided with him and he flew into a wall as well. Once she landed on her feet, a smile appeared on her face when she saw that the two guards were unconscious. "That was easy," Sapphire said.

Sapphire then opened the door and Aang looked up to see her dragging the two defeated guards into the room. She then shut the door and turned to the boy and saw that he was chained to a chair.

"Who are you," Aang asked.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you," Sapphire assured him. "I'm a friend. The name's Sapphire," she said as she approached him. "Are you really the Avatar?"

"Yes," Aang said. "My name is Aang."

"I knew you would return to defeat the Fire Lord," Sapphire said with a smile on her face as she lowered her hood. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it," Aang asked.

"Where did you go," Sapphire asked. "You've been gone for a hundred years."

"That's a long story," Aang told her. "But I promise I'll tell you if you get these chains off me."

"Oh right," Sapphire said as she walked around the chair. "I don't have a key so you'll have to sit still."

"What are you gonna do," Aang asked nervously.

"Just trust me," Sapphire said as she pulled out two swords that were strapped to her back. She then slashed the chains off of him and he got to his feet.

"Wow, thanks," Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Anytime," Sapphire said as she put her swords back in their sheaths. She then picked up his staff that she had sat down on the floor and she handed it to him. "You might need this."

"My staff," Aang said happily as he took it from her.

"Let's get out of here," Sapphire told him. "We may run into a few guards on the way so stay close. I know this ship inside and out."

"Okay," Aang said as he followed her out of the cell and down the hallway.

As Sapphire and Aang turned a corner, Sapphire bumped right into Zuko. She gasped out of shock and she tried to back away but he grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her towards him. Aang's eyes grew wide when he saw that Sapphire had been caught by Zuko and he tried to turn around but two firebenders and two guards appeared behind him.

"What is this treachery," Zuko asked with anger in his voice as he locked eyes with Sapphire.

"Let me go," Sapphire shouted as she struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Not until you answer my first question," Zuko said. Sapphire lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes which were full of anger. This was the first time he had ever looked at her that way. "How could you betray me," Zuko continued. But his voice was no longer filled with anger, it was filled with hurt. "Capturing the Avatar is the only way I will be able to restore my honor. And yet, you free him."

"I'm sorry Zuko," Sapphire said as looked up at him. "I am so sorry, but some things are more important than restoring something you already have."

"What are you talking about," Zuko asked.

"You already have your honor by being brave enough to speak your mind in front of your father," Sapphire told him. "The scar you have shows that bravery."

"No, the scar I have shows how foolish I was," Zuko corrected. He then turned to the four guards who had surrounded Aang. "Guards, seize the Avatar at once!"

"What about the traitor," one of the guards asked.

"I will worry about her," Zuko told them. "Now get him!"

Aang backed away from the guards as they approached. He held his staff out in front of him ready to strike. But before he got the chance, Sapphire managed to get out of Zuko's grip.

"I love you Zuko, but I cannot allow you to take Aang to the Fire Nation," Sapphire told him. She then kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. She then ran towards Aang and jumped over him. As she was in the air, she pulled out her two swords. When she landed in front of Aang, she began to fight the two guards with spears at the ready. Aang watched with wide eyes as she ducked to avoid a blow to the head from one of the guards. When she straightened back up again, she swung her swords at the guard that attacked her and she knocked his spear out of his hands. After she got rid of his weapon, she threw her fist out in front of her and sent a wave of fire at him. Once the fire collided with him, he flew backwards and slammed into a wall.

"Aang, get out of here," Sapphire told him as she began to fight off the three remaining guards.

"But what about you," Aang asked.

"Don't worry about me," Sapphire told him. But just as she said this, she was thrown backwards when a wave of fire hit her. One of the guards then approached her and tried to attack but she blocked his spear with her swords. "I'll be fine! Please go!"

Aang looked towards the stairs and saw that Zuko was still there. An angry look was on his face as he was approaching. He then looked back at Sapphire and saw that she was getting overpowered by the three guards. He didn't know what to do. She told him that she would be fine but she looked like she desperately needed help.

"GO," Sapphire shouted once more before she took a foot to the face and was knocked off of her feet.

Aang sighed and he ran towards the staircase leading to the upper deck. Zuko blocked his path but that didn't stop him. As he ran, he swung his staff to the right and sent a jet of air at Zuko. When the air blast collided with him, he was thrown into the wall on the right. He then rose his staff in the air and a blast of air sent Zuko flying upwards into the ceiling before crashing into the ground with a hard thud.

After taking out Zuko, Aang rushed halfway up the stairs before turning back to Sapphire. The fourth guard was back on his feet and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take them all on by herself. After making a quick decision, Aang rushed back down the stairs towards the fight. He let out a battle cry as he slammed his staff into the ground causing a powerful jet of air to slam into two of the guards. They were thrown a few feet backwards before hitting the ground. Aang then jumped in the air and slammed his staff into one of the guard's heads. As the guard stumbled backwards, Aang sent another jet of air at him causing him to slam into another wall. Aang turned towards the last guard and saw that he had Sapphire in a tight hold. But as he was about to attack, Sapphire elbowed the guard in the gut which caused him to release his grip on her. She then grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Are you okay," Aang asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Sapphire said. "But why did you come back and help me? I told you to go."

"You saved me, so I figured I owed you one," Aang told her.

"Thanks," Sapphire said.

"Anytime," Aang assured her.

"We'd better get out of here and quick," Sapphire said as she grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

The two ran up the stairs and onto the upper deck. Aang then opened up his staff into a red glider. After taking a firm grip on it he turned to Sapphire.

"When I start to take off grab on," Aang told her.

"Okay," Sapphire said.

She watched as Aang ran towards the bow of the ship. He started to take flight and she rushed up to him and quickly grabbed a hold of his waist. As the two started to fly up higher, a smile appeared on Aang's face.

"We're gonna make it," Aang told her.

But the moment he said this, Sapphire felt someone grab a hold of her foot. She and Aang looked down to see Zuko hanging on.

"You're not getting away from me," Zuko told them.

Aang struggled with the glider to keep them all up in the air but it was no use. Zuko ended up pulling them down and they hit the deck with a hard thud. The three of them got back to their feet and Zuko stared the both of them down.

"I'm not letting you get away," Zuko told Aang. "Not when I've come so close to restoring my honor."

As Aang and Sapphire backed away, Sapphire happened to catch a glimpse of something flying towards them out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards the object and saw that it was an animal of some kind.

"What in the world is that," Sapphire asked.

Aang and Zuko turned in her direction and saw the creature.

"Appa," Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Aang look out," Sapphire shouted.

The boy turned his head just in time to see a fire ball flying towards him. Aang quickly blocked the fire ball by twirling his staff in front of him. He blocked the attack but it was still powerful enough to make him stumble backwards into the side of the ship. Zuko then started to fire numerous fire balls at Aang, who was only able to block a few of them before his staff was knocked out of his hands. Aang then jumped backwards and landed on the rim ship to avoid a final attack from Zuko but he wasn't able to. When the fire ball collided with him, it was powerful enough to knock him overboard.

"Aang," Sapphire and Katara shouted as they watched him fall into the icy waters.

"Zuko how could you," Sapphire asked with anger in her voice as she approached him. "He was just a boy!"

"That was no ordinary boy Sapphire," Zuko said with the same amount of anger in his voice. "That was the Avatar!"

As the two argued, Aang flew back out of the water with a massive whirlpool around him. Zuko and Sapphire looked up with wide eyes when they saw Aang. His eyes were glowing a bright white as were the arrows on head and the back of his hands. Aang then landed in the middle of the ship and created a massive circle of water around him. He made sure that Sapphire was in the middle of the circle with him so she wouldn't get hurt. He then threw his arms out in front of him and the circle of water that was surrounding him expanded colliding with Zuko and a few guards. The force of the attack was so powerful that when it collided with them they were thrown overboard.

"Wow, did you see that," Katara asked her brother as they watched from their place on Appa.

"Now that was some waterbending," Sokka said with amazement in his voice.

Sapphire turned to Aang who's knees were starting to give out. His eyes turned back to normal as did the arrows on his head and the back of his his hands. His knees finally buckled underneath him and he collapsed. Sapphire rushed over to Aang and knelt down beside him just as Appa landed on deck. Sapphire gently turned Aang over onto his back and lifted his head off the ground.

"Hey Sapphire," Aang said weakly as his eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Hey," Sapphire said with a small smile on his face.

Just then Sokka and Katara rushed over to them and knelt down beside Aang.

"Aang," Katara said with relief in her voice when she saw that he was alright.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka," Aang said. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka joked.

Sokka then looked up at the girl kneeling on the other side of Aang. A look of anger appeared on his face when he realized that she was Fire Nation. "Get away from Aang before we make you," Sokka warned.

"Sokka, it's alright," Aang said as he turned to his friend. "She helped me escape and helped me fight off some guards."

"Thank you for helping him," Katara said as she held out a hand to her. "I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka," she said as she pointed to him.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Sapphire said as she shook Katara's hand. "My name is Sapphire."

"Is this your home," Katara asked.

"It was but I'd like to leave it," Sapphire told them. "I want to help the Avatar win the war against the Fire Nation."

"Then come with us," Aang said as he turned to her.

"What," Sokka asked with a shocked expression on his face. "But she's Fire Nation."

"We can trust her," Aang told him. "Besides, she knows how to fight and having an extra fighter will do us some good."

"Whatever," Sokka said as he folded his arms.

"Can someone get my staff for me," Aang asked. "I dropped it."

"Sure thing," Sokka said as he got to his feet and ran over to the spot where Aang's staff was. As he picked up the staff, he gasped when he saw that Zuko had the other end of it. Sokka then hit him in the head three times with the end of the staff causing Zuko to let go. He started to fall to the ocean below but was able to grab a hold of the anchor chain just in time. "Ha! That's from the water tribe," Sokka shouted before he rushed back over to the others.

Sapphire had climbed onto Appa and she reached out her hands so Katara could hand Aang up to her. Once Katara handed her Aang, she laid him down gently in the middle of the saddle. As Katara was about to climb onto Appa, Sapphire noticed three guards getting back to their feet.

"Katara watch out," Sapphire shouted as she pointed in the direction of the three guards.

Katara spun around and gasped as she saw the three guards approaching. She then looked down and noticed a large puddle of water near her. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she tried to bend the water towards them. But instead of bending it towards them, she bended it behind her accidentally freezing Sokka's legs.

"Katara," Sokka shouted with a mixture of annoyance and anger in his voice.

Sapphire jumped off of Appa and ran towards Sokka to free him from the ice.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang," Sokka complained as Sapphire approached him. "I didn't ask for all this flying and magic."

Sapphire knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his frozen legs.

"Whoa hey what are you doing," Sokka asked nervously.

"Freeing you," Sapphire told him. "Unless of course you want to stay frozen to the deck?"

"Carry on," Sokka said causing Sapphire to chuckle slightly.

Sapphire then closed her eyes and concentrated on thawing Sokka's legs. Sokka looked down and saw her hands glowing a red orange color and saw that the ice was melting away. After a few more seconds, Sokka was free and Sapphire got back to her feet.

"Uh...thanks," Sokka said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem," Sapphire assured him.

"Guys come on," Katara shouted at them.

Sokka and Sapphire spun around and saw that Katara was already on Appa. They also noticed that the three guards were frozen.

"What happened to the guards," Sokka asked as he climbed up on Appa.

"I froze them," Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Nice one," Sapphire said as Sokka helped her onto the bison.

"Yip yip," Sokka shouted. "Yip yip!"

The moment Sokka said this, Appa flew into the air. Iroh walked onto the deck and a look of confusion appeared on his face when he saw the bison flying away. He then saw his nephew trying to pull himself back onto the ship and he rushed to help him.

"Shoot them down," Zuko ordered as he got to his feet.

Iroh and Zuko then fired two massive waves of fire at Appa. Aang and Sapphire quickly jumped onto Appa's head and each of them deflected the fire blasts. Aang took his staff and slammed it into one of the fire blasts causing it to hit an ice cliff near Zuko's ship. Sapphire blocked the other by catching it. She then hurled it at the cliff like Aang did and it began to crumble. The kids cheered as they watched large amounts of ice fall onto Zuko's ship effectively trapping it in place.

"Good news for the Fire Lord," Iroh said as he got to his feet. "The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That kid uncle, just did this," Zuko said as he indicated the damaged ship. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them," Zuko ordered as he spun around to face his guards. A look of shock appeared on his face when he noticed that three of them were frozen and three more were trying to thaw them out. "As soon as you're done with that," Zuko said as he turned away from them and looked up at the sky.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Appa was leading the group in no particular direction as of right now. Aang was sitting Indian Style in the middle of the saddle. His head was lowered and he looked a little sad. Sapphire was in a kneeling position near the edge of the saddle and her arms were resting on the rim of it. She was resting her head on her arms and a sad expression was on her face as she looked out at the ocean. Sokka was sitting near her with his arms folded and he was staring at her suspiciously even though she had helped him earlier. Katara had got up from her position near Sokka and she walked over to Aang and sat down in front of him.

"How did you do that," Katara asked Aang. "With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know," Aang admitted looking up at Katara, a sad expression forming on his face. "I just sort of...did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar," Katara asked causing Sokka to turn away from Sapphire and look at Aang.

"Because...I never wanted to be," Aang said.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war," Katara told him.

"And how am I gonna do that," Aang asked.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire right," Katara asked.

"That's what the monks told me," Aang said.

"Well then, we need to find you teachers," Sokka said.

"Exactly," Katara agreed. "If we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending."

"We can learn it together," Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so we've got waterbending taken care of," Sokka said. "After that, we'll need to find you an earthbending teacher and then a firebending teacher. Finding an earthbending teacher for you shouldn't be too difficult, but finding a firebending teacher is gonna be pretty tough. I mean, it's the Fire Nation that started this war. I doubt anyone's going to be willing to help you learn firebending."

"Sokka," Katara said with anger in her voice as she turned to her brother. "Stop talking that way in front of Sapphire. The Fire Nation is her home after all."

"It's okay Katara," Sapphire said as she turned towards them. "Sokka's right in a way. But not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad. Just because the Fire Lord is cruel and ruthless, doesn't mean everyone from the Fire Nation is."

A small smile appeared on Sokka's face after she said this. After a few seconds of silence, Aang spoke.

"Well, what about you Sapphire," Aang said as he turned to her.

"What about me," Sapphire asked.

"Will you teach me firebending when I've mastered all the other elements," Aang asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sapphire said. "But for now, do you mind if I kind of lay low with the firebending? I don't want to use it unless I absolutely need to right now."

"I understand, that's no problem," Aang assured her.

"Great, we should head towards the North Pole now that that's settled," Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan," Aang said. "But before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to," he said as he pulled out a map and laid it down in front of them. "Here, here, and here," he said as he pointed to two spots in the Earth Kingdom and one spot in the Southern Air Nomads islands.

"Why do we have to go there," Sapphire asked.

"Here," Aang said with excitement in his voice as he pointed to the Eastern Earth Kingdom. "We'll ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here," Aang said as he pointed to a spot in the Air Nomads islands. "We'll surf on the back of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

**And chapter two is complete. I'll try and have Chapter Three up some time tomorrow. :)**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

****

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I'm glad everyone's liking it. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

**The Southern Air Temple**

It was a cool morning, and the gang was getting ready to take off to the Southern Air Temple. Aang was already on Appa as was Katara. Sapphire finished folding up the sleeping bag that Katara had let her use and she handed it up to her.

"Thanks again for letting me use your extra sleeping bag Katara," Sapphire said.

"You're welcome. Oh and here, you might want to change into this to," Katara said as she handed Sapphire down an extra water tribe outfit.

"Um, why would I need to change into that," Sapphire asked as she took the outfit from Katara.

"Well, after we go to the Southern Air Temple, we'll more than likely be visiting a few cities," Katara explained. "And since you're wearing Fire Nation clothing, you might not make it very far. It's best to disguise yourself in water tribe clothing."

"Oh good thinking," Sapphire said. "I'll go change. Oh and you guys might want to wake up Sokka. He's still out like a light."

"Will do," Katara said.

"Wait until you see it Katara," Aang said with excitement in his voice. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang, I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been home," Katara told him.

"That's why I'm so excited," Aang said.

"But, it's just that a lot can change in all that time," Katara warned.

"I know," Aang said. "But I need to see it for myself."

Aang then hopped off of Appa and landed in front of Sokka who was still asleep and snoring loudly.

"Wake up Sokka," Aang said with excitement in his voice. "Air Temple, here we come!"

Sokka let out an annoyed groan as he opened one eye. "Sleep now...Temple later," Sokka said in a groggy voice as he rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep snoring loudly again.

Sapphire came back to the campsite seconds later, in her new water tribe outfit. She was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, a pair of dark blue leggings, gray mukluk boots with white fur on the top, and a long short sleeve light blue tunic with white trimmings. "All set," Sapphire said as she approached Katara. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I like it," Katara said with a smile on her face. "You definitely look like you could fit in the water tribe."

"Thanks," Sapphire said. Her eyes then fell on Sokka who was still sound asleep. She approached Aang who was standing over him trying to get him to wake up but he wasn't having any luck. "Still haven't woken Sokka up yet huh?"

"He woke up for a second but then he went right back to sleep," Aang explained.

"Leave it to me," Sapphire said with a mischievous grin on her face as she picked up a small stick and started running it up and down his sleeping bag. "Sokka! Quick wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Aang, Katara, and Sapphire chuckled as they watched Sokka's eyes snap open. He then jumped to his feet and started screaming as he hopped around. "Get it off," Sokka screamed with panic in his voice. "Get it off," he continued to scream until he lost his footing and fell to the ground. An angry expression appeared on his face when he heard the others laughing at him.

"Great plan Sapphire," Aang said in between laughs.

"Thank you," Sapphire said with a smile on her face as she tossed the stick. "Told you it would work."

"Oh so this was your idea," Sokka asked as he got to his feet after he finished folding up his sleeping bag. "Should have known that an evil firebender like yourself would have come up with a plan like that."

"I'm not evil," Sapphire shouted with anger in her voice as she watched him head over to Appa and climb onto the saddle that was on his back. "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Sorry can't hear you," Sokka lied.

Sapphire let out an angry growl, as her hands curled into fists and smoke flew out of her nose.

"Come on guys, can't we all just get along," Aang asked his new friends as he and Sapphire approached Appa.

"I'm trying to but he's just being a big baby," Sapphire told Aang as she watched him jump on top of Appa and grab a hold of the reins.

Sokka just waved her off but turned to her again with wide eyes when he saw that she was wearing water nation clothing.

"Hey wait a second," Sokka said. "Why is she wearing water nation clothing?"

"Because when we start going to cities, she'll draw too much attention in her fire nation clothes," Katara explained. "Plus, we don't want her to get thrown into prison."

Aang let out a relieved sigh as the argument seemed to end there. "Alright guys, is everyone ready," Aang asked.

"You sure there isn't another way to the Southern Air Temple," Sapphire asked as she put on her dark blue anorak.

"Sorry, a flying bison's the only way there," Aang said.

Sokka rolled his eyes at Sapphire before he offered her his hand. "You coming or what," he asked.

"Okay I'm coming," Sapphire said as she took a hold of his hand. He then pulled her up and she accidentally stumbled into him. "Sorry," she apologized as her face turned red.

"Yeah yeah," Sokka said with slight annoyance in his voice. He then looked up and realized how close they were and he blushed slightly to.

Sapphire quickly got off of Sokka and she took her seat in between him and Katara.

"Alright Appa, yip yip," Aang said. The moment he said this, Appa soared into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Fire Nation Naval Yard, Prince Zuko and Iroh walked down the ramp of their damaged ship. The two then headed towards the tents to speak to someone about repairing their ship.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible," Zuko told Iroh. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar," Iroh asked.

"Don't mention his name on these docks," Zuko said angrily. "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him."

"I cannot believe that you are still going to try and search for him after what happened between you and Sapphire," Iroh said.

"Uncle, you know I feel bad about her leaving," Zuko said. "Especially to go and aid him. But that was her choice," he then lowered his head and a sad expression appeared on his face. "Besides, we were growing apart anyway just like you said we were."

"Who's fault was that," Iroh asked.

"Prince Zuko," a deep male voice said. "What a surprise."

Zuko looked up and saw Zhao walking up to them.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko said with great dislike in his voice.

"It's Commander now," Zhao corrected. He then turned to Iroh. "And General Iroh," he said with a bow. "Great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Iroh said politely.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime," Zhao said. He then noticed that one extra person seemed to be missing. "Tell me, wasn't a young teenage girl on board your ship with you? I believe her name was Sapphire."

"Why yes she was," Iroh said earning a glare from Zuko.

"Well, what happened to her," Zhao asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Zuko said angrily.

"Prince Zuko, be a bit more kind to Commander Zhao," Iroh said. "She decided that traveling on a ship wasn't really for her."

"I see," Zhao said. "So what brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh explained.

Zhao then noticed their heavily damaged ship. "That's quite a bit of damage," he said.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko said. "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened," Zuko said as he glanced at Iroh.

Iroh's eyes grew wide when Zuko said this. "Yes, I will do that," Iroh said. "What did we crash or something," Iroh whispered to Zuko.

"Uh yes," Zuko said clearly uncomfortable. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Really," Zhao said with a raised eyebrow. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details," he said as he walked right up to Zuko. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko said as he turned to leave but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," Iroh said. He then turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zhao nodded and he led Iroh to one of the tents. Zuko growled in frustration and shot fire from his fists before following his uncle and Zhao.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the sky, Aang was concentrating on steering Appa towards the Southern Air Temple while Katara was braiding Sapphire's hair to make it look like hers and Sokka was rummaging through the food bag trying to find something to eat.

"Hey stomach quiet alright," Sokka ordered after a loud growl rumbled from it. "I'm trying to find us some food."

Sokka then picked up the food bag and turned it upside down. He then held out his hand underneath it hoping to catch something but all that came out were crumbs.

"Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky," Sokka asked.

"Oh, that was food," Aang asked as he glanced at Sokka. "I used it to start the campfire last night, sorry."

"You what," Sokka asked with a look of shock on his face. "Aw no wonder the flames smelt so good."

"You know this never would have happened if you would have let me start the fire last night," Sapphire said.

"Oh sure, and have you burn down the campsite," Sokka said sarcastically. "I think not."

"Sokka, what do you have against me," Sapphire asked. "I've done nothing to you."

"Look, I don't trust you that's all," Sokka said. "You say that you left Zuko's ship to come and aid us but how do we know he didn't send you as a spy or something. Face it, the Fire Nation can't be trusted."

"Sokka would you cut it out already," Katara asked as she finished braiding Sapphire's hair. "If she really wanted to attack us, she would have done it by now. And besides, we trust her that should be enough for you."

Sokka was about to respond but was cut off by an excited Aang. "Hey guys check it out," Aang said as he pointed to the mountains ahead of them. "The Batola Mountain range! We're almost there!"

"Aang," Katara said cautiously. "Before we get to the Temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders."

"What about them," Aang asked as he glanced at his friend before turning his attention back to the mountains.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see," Katara warned him. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same thing to your people," she finished. She then noticed a sad expression on Sapphire's face and she spoke again. "Oh Sapphire I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."

"That's okay Katara," Sapphire said with sadness in her voice. "You didn't offend me in anyway. And by the way, I'm so sorry for what my nation did to your mother. I hate being a part of a nation that's hated by everyone because of how ruthless it is. But I promise you, that not everyone in the Fire Nation is bad. There are good people and I'm one of them. I want the Avatar to win in this war as much as you guys do."

A small smile formed on Katara's face as Sokka turned towards Sapphire and saw the sad expression on her face and suddenly, all of the anger he felt towards her disappeared. "Maybe she truly isn't evil after all," Sokka thought to himself.

"Just because no one has seen an Airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all," Aang said trying to defend Sapphire and trying to bring some hope to himself and his friends. "They probably escaped."

"I know it's hard to except but," Katara started to say but Aang cut her off.

"You don't understand Katara," Aang said. "The only way to get to an Airender Temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bisons."

"But they do have," Sapphire started to say but Katara shook her head and she immediately stopped.

"Yip yip," Aang said excitedly as he pulled on the reins to make Appa fly up higher.

Sokka, Katara, and Sapphire pulled their hoods up as the wind became colder and stronger as they flew up towards the mountains. As Aang flew up over the mountains, a smile appeared on his face as the Southern Air Temple came into view.

"There it is," Aang said as he pointed to the Temple. "The Southern Air Temple."

"Aang, it's amazing," Katara said with wide eyes as she stared at the beautiful temple.

"We're home buddy," Aang said to Appa as he patted him on the head. "We're home."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Navy Yard, Commander Zhao, Zuko, and Iroh were in a large tent talking. Commander Zhao was looking at a large map, Iroh was inspecting a stand of weapons, and Zuko was seated in a chair in front of Zhao.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule," Zhao said still staring at the map. He then turned his attention to Zuko. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool," Zuko told him.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue," Zhao said as he sat in a chair next to Zuko. After a brief pause, he spoke again. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

Just as Zuko was about to answer, Iroh knocked over the stand of weapons he had been looking at. Zhao and Zuko turned in his direction and an apologetic look appeared on his face as he looked at Zhao.

"My fault entirely," Iroh said slightly embarrassed.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko said after Iroh apologized.

"Did you really expect to," Zhao asked the young prince. "The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the Airbenders," Zhao said. A smirk then appeared on his face before he spoke again. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No," Zuko said turning away from him. "Nothing."

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said as he stood up. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything," Zuko told him. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, we're going."

Zuko then stood up and tried to leave the tent but was stopped by two guards who blocked his path with their spears. Another guard then entered the tent and approached Zhao.

"Commander Zhao," the guard said as he bowed. "We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Really now," Zhao asked with an evil look in his eyes.

"There's more," the guard told him. "It seems that the girl who was with them left with the Avatar and his friends. She's the one who helped him escape."

"Thank you," Zhao said. He then approached Zuko who was still standing at the entrance of the tent. "Now tell me the truth, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

* * *

"So, where do I get something to eat," Sokka asked as he and the others walked towards the temple.

"Is food all you think about Sokka," Sapphire asked.

"Hey, I'm just a simple guy with simple needs," Sokka told her.

"Guys, that's where my friends and I would play Air Ball," Aang told them as he pointed to a playing field. In this field, there were numerous sticks sticking up from the ground at various heights and widths. A goal was also placed on both sides of the field. "And over there would be where the bison would sleep and," but he didn't finish his sentence because a sad look appeared on his face and he lowered his head.

"What's wrong," Sapphire asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison," Aang said sadly. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

Sokka, Katara, and Sapphire exchanged glances before the three rushed up to their friend.

"So uh, this air ball game, how do you play," Sokka asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, can you teach us," Sapphire added. "It looks like it could be fun."

The sadness left Aang's face and was replaced by a large smile as he looked up at his friends.

After Aang explained the game, Sokka and Sapphire climbed up on two of the sticks near one goal post and they took their positions. Aang was standing on the other side of the field in front of his goal post with a smile on his face and a small ball hovering over his hand.

"Ready," Aang asked Sokka and Sapphire.

"Yep," Sokka and Sapphire said together.

The moment they said this, Aang threw the ball up in the air while Sokka and Sapphire followed it with their eyes. Sapphire then glanced back at Aang and saw that a smile was on his face, his hands were behind his back, and his eyes were closed.

"Why isn't he waiting for the ball to come back down," Sapphire thought quietly to herself.

Just then, one of Aang's eyes opened as the ball came back down to him. He then spun around and sent a kick at the ball, but instead of actually kicking it, he shot a powerful air blast at it and it flew towards Sokka and Sapphire. The two watch the ball fly towards them at an amazing speed as it bounced off of the sticks. Sokka then held his hands out in front of him ready to catch it. But instead of him catching the ball, it slammed into his stomach. Sokka felt himself losing balance so he grabbed a hold of Sapphire's arm to balance himself. But the ball slammed into him so hard that the two ended up flying backwards and hitting the ground with a hard thud. Sokka's landing was a lot rougher seeing as how Sapphire landed on top of him.

"Aang seven, Sokka and Sapphire zero," Aang said in between laughs.

Katara then rushed over to the two to see if they were alright.

"You guys okay," Katara asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sapphire told him. "Sokka broke my fall."

"Ha ha," Sokka said sarcastically. "Now would you get off of me," he asked as he pushed her off of him.

"Hey, that's what you get for trying to take me down with you," Sapphire told him as she got to her feet. She then offered him a hand which he took and she pulled him to his feet.

As Sokka got to his feet, he noticed something small and shiny glistening on the ground. As he walked towards it, he saw that it was a Fire Nation helmet.

"Katara, Sapphire, check this out," Sokka said as he turned to them.

Katara and Sapphire ran towards him and saw the Fire Nation helmet.

"It's a warrior's helmet belonging to the Fire Nation," Sapphire said with anger in her voice as her right hand curled into a fist. "They really did kill all these people."

"Sapphire," Katara said with sadness in her voice as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Please Katara," Sapphire said as she turned to her friend. "Don't pity me. That's the last thing I want."

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Sapphire told her.

"I think we should tell him," Sokka said.

"No, we can't," Katara said.

"Sokka's right Katara," Sapphire said as she turned to him. "I think he might handle it better if he found out from his friends and not on his own."

Katara glanced at her brother and then at Sapphire and sighed in defeat. "Alright," she said. She then turned in Aang's direction and she called for him. "Aang, there's something you need to see!"

"Okay," Aang said happily as started to make his way over to his friends with the air ball in his hand.

Katara looked back and forth between Aang and the helmet unsure if she should show him what they had found. After a few seconds, she made her up her mind and waterbended the snow off of a nearby cliff and it fell onto the helmet as well as on Sokka and Sapphire.

"Katara," Sokka and Sapphire shouted as the snow fell down on them.

"Sorry," Katara apologized as they brushed the snow off of themselves.

"What is it," Aang asked as he approached his friends.

"Uh...just a new waterbending move I learned," Katara lied.

"Nice one," Aang said with a smile on his face. "But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!"

Aang then rushed towards the temple as Sokka and Sapphire turned to Katara.

"You can't protect him forever Katara," Sokka told her.

The four friends then made their way to the entrance of the Air Temple and Aang ran in first. Before the others walked in, Sokka and Sapphire wanted to speak with Katara.

"Katara, firebenders were here," Sokka told his sister. "You can't pretend they weren't."

"I can for Aang's sake," Katara said angrily as she walked away from them.

Sokka and Sapphire glanced at each other for a second before they ran after her.

"Do you really want to be Aang's friend Katara," Sapphire asked.

"Of course I do," Katara said.

"Then be a friend to him and tell him what happened," Sapphire told her. "He has a right to know."

"If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated," Katara said.

"I don't think we're getting to her," Sapphire whispered to Sokka.

"We have to," Sokka whispered back. "You're right. It'll be better if he finds out from us and not on his own."

"I can't believe you're actually agreeing with me," Sapphire said.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," Sokka told her. "Oh and by the way, you don't look completely horrible in water tribe clothing," he added before running ahead to catch up with his sister.

Sapphire stopped in her tracks and a shocked look appeared on her face soon followed by a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. She then entered the Air Temple after her friends.

"Hey guys," Aang said as Sapphire, Sokka, and Katara approached him. "I want you to meet somebody," he said as he pointed to the monk statue that was in front of him.

"Who's that," Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso," Aang told his friends. "The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know," he explained as he bowed to the statue.

"You must miss him," Katara said as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah," Aang said with a nod of his head. He then started to walk further into the temple.

"Where are you going Aang," Sapphire asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary," Aang said as he started climbing a set of stairs. "There's someone I'm ready to meet."

Katara turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow but he only shrugged since he didn't know what Aang was talking about either.

"Come on guys," Sapphire said as she climbed the steps after Aang. "We shouldn't leave him alone for long."

Sokka and Katara nodded as they followed her up the stairs and into the temple. Once they enter the Air Temple, they come across the door leading to the Air Temple Sanctuary. The door was large and made of wood. In the center of the door there were three stone symbols cut into the shape of the air symbol. These three symbols were lined up in an upside triangle. Around these symbols were large tubes running around the symbols in a circular pattern with two large openings near the bottom of the door.

"But Aang," Katara said as she approached him. "No one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible," Aang told her. "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"He does make a good point," Sapphire said as she turned to Katara.

"I really need to get in there guys," Aang said as he glanced at his friends before turning back to the door. "Whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing."

"And whoever is in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meat," Sokka said eagerly as he ran towards the door. He then tried to push open the door but didn't have any luck. He let out a sigh and slid down the door in defeat. "I don't suppose you have a key," Sokka asked as he looked up at Aang.

"The key Sokka, is airbending," Aang told him. After Aang took a deep breath, he rose his arms into the air and then took a step forward as he shot an air blast into both of the tubes on the door. As the air went through the tubes, the stone symbols flipped over one by one. The door then opened to reveal the pitch black interior of the Sanctuary.

"Hello," Aang yelled. "Anyone home," he asked as the four of them entered the Air Temple Sanctuary.

* * *

Back at the Fire Nation Navy Yard, Zhao was pacing back and forth in front of Prince Zuko who was seating in a chair and had an angry expression on his face. Two guards with spears at the ready, were standing behind him.

"So, a twelve year old boy bested you and your firebenders," Zhao said with anger in his voice. "Not to mention you let Sapphire I believe her name was, escape with him. Funny, not even your little banished worthless girlfriend wants to be around you. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Shut up," Zuko snapped as he jumped to his feet. "Don't _ever _talk about her like that in front of me again! And I underestimated the Avatar once, it will not happen again."

"No it will not," Commander Zhao told him. "Because you won't have a second chance at capturing the Avatar."

"I have been hunting the Avatar for two years and I," Zuko started to say but Zhao cut him off.

"And you failed," Zhao told him. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. "He's mine now."

Zuko then launched himself at Zhao in anger but was held back by the two guards that were standing behind him.

"Keep them here," Zhao ordered the guards before he left the tent.

Zuko yelled out in anger as he kicked the small table that was in front of Iroh over. The teacup that was sitting on it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces and the table broke into pieces as well.

"More tea please," Iroh asked one of the guards calmly.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Sapphire stared wide eyed as they entered the Sanctuary. Inside the Sanctuary were hundreds of statues alined in a circle that started from the ground floor and worked its way up.

"Statues," Sokka said with disappointment in his voice. "That's it? Where's the meat?"

"Who are all these people," Katara asked Aang completely ignoring Sokka as she stared at the statues.

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted. "But it feels like I know them somehow. "Look," Aang said as he pointed to one of the statues. "That one's an Airbender!"

"And this one's a Water Bender," Katara said pointing to another statue.

"They seem to be lined up in a pattern," Sapphire told them. She then started pointing to different statues. "Air's first, followed by water, then earth, and finally fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle," Aang said.

"Of course," Katara said. "They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives Aang."

"Wow," Aang said with amazement in his voice. "There's so many!"

"Past lives Katara," Sokka asked with skepticism in his voice. "You really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true," Katara told her brother. "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Exactly," Sapphire said nodding her head in agreement. "I know for a fact that there was an Avatar before Aang because he was reincarnated as a Firebender, the last in the cycle. That would explain why Aang was reincarnated into an Airbender. The cycle started over again."

As she was explaining this, Aang moved in front of Fireender statue. Katara jumped into more explanation but her words were drawn out as Aang stared at the statue completely mesmerized. Sapphire turned in Aang's direction and saw that he appeared to be in a trance of some kind.

"Guys look," Sapphire said as she pointed in Aang's direction.

Sokka and Katara turned in the direction she was pointing and they saw Aang staring at the statue. They rushed over to their friend and Katara shook his shoulders to try and snap him out of it.

"Aang, snap out of it," Katara shouted.

"Huh," Aang said as he came out of his trance and turned to her.

"Who is that," Katara asked.

"That's Avatar Roku," Aang explained as he turned back to the statue. "The Avatar before me."

"The Firebender that Sapphire was talking about," Katara asked. "But how can you tell?"

"Yeah there's no writing," Sapphire added. "How do you know that's Roku?"

"I'm not sure," Aang said. "I just...know it somehow."

"You just couldn't get any weirder," Sokka said with a roll of his eyes.

Just then the four friends heard a noise near the entrance and they spun around to see who or what was there. Their eyes grew wide when they saw the shadow of a long eared figure walking into the Sanctuary.

"Hide," Sokka whispered as he grabbed Sapphire's wrist and pulled her behind one of the Avatar statues.

Aang and Katara hid behind an Avatar statue next to the one that Sokka and Sapphire were hiding behind.

"Ouch," Sapphire whispered as she tried to get her wrist out of Sokka's grip. "You can let go of me now."

"Quiet," Sokka ordered.

"Don't tell me to be quiet," Sapphire whispered with anger in her voice.

"Do you want the firebender to find us," Sokka asked her.

"How do you know that it's a firebender," Sapphire asked.

"Call it a hunch," Sokka told her. "Now be quiet, all of you."

As the shadowed figure moved further into the Sanctuary, Sokka pulled out his club and held it out in front of him.

"That firebender won't know what hit him," Sokka whispered.

Sokka then jumped out from behind the statue he and Sapphire were hiding behind and he raised his weapon ready to strike. Sapphire, Katara, and Aang also came out from behind their statues to see who the intruder was and their eyes grew wide when they saw that it was nothing more than a lemur.

"Well, looks like your 'hunch' was way off," Sapphire said with a smirk on her face as she turned to Sokka.

"Ha ha," Sokka laughed sarcastically.

"Lemur," Aang shouted with excitement in his voice.

"More like dinner," Sokka said with eagerness in his voice.

"Don't listen to him," Aang told the lemur. "You're gonna be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first," Sokka said as he and Aang launched themselves at the lemur but he took off running and they both fell flat on their faces.

Aang and Sokka pushed themselves to their feet and they started chasing the lemur. They started to close in on him but the lemur glanced behind him and yelped when he saw how close the two were. He then picked up the pace and dashed ahead of them.

"Wait," Aang called. "Come back!"

"I want to eat you," Sokka yelled.

Aang and Sokka seemed to be neck and neck as they ran down the staircase of the Sanctuary after the lemur. Sokka then took his club and tried to sweep Aang's feet out from under him but Aang jumped into the air and started running along the side of the Air Temple's wall. Aang laughed as he passed Sokka while running along the wall. Once Aang made it ahead of Sokka, he jumped off of the wall and sent an air ball at him. The air ball hit Sokka in the stomach and it knocked him off his feet.

As Aang chased the lemur, he saw it jump onto one of the balconies of the Air Temple. The lemur looked back at Aang and saw that he was gaining on him. The lemur then jumped off of the guard rail of the balcony hoping to escape. Aang laughed as he ran and jumped off the balcony. Sokka finally made it to the balcony and saw Aang jumping along the rocks below still chasing the lemur.

"Hey no fair," Sokka yelled.

Just then Sapphire ran up to the balcony that Sokka was leaning over. She placed both hands on the guard rail and she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"There...you...are," Sapphire said while breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here," Sokka asked.

"Katara wanted me to follow you and Aang to make sure you two don't hurt yourselves," Sapphire explained as her breathing finally returned to normal. "Where's Aang?"

"He jumped off the balcony," Sokka told her.

"What," Sapphire asked with a shocked expression on her face as she leaned over the guard rail to look for him.

* * *

Zhao walked back into the tent where Zuko and Iroh were sitting.

"My search party is ready," Zhao informed the young prince and Iroh. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why," Zuko asked. "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

"You, stop me" Zhao asked with a laugh. "Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao," Zuko said with anger in is voice as he got to his feet. "I _will_ capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough," Iroh warned his nephew as he got to his feet as well.

"You can't compete with me," Zhao told Zuko. "I have hundreds of warships at my command, and you...you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Well I guess I can't say that. You did have one ally, that pathetic girlfriend of yours. But even she left. And your own father doesn't even want you."

"I told you to _never_ speak that way about her," Zuko shouted as his right hand curled into a fist. "And you're wrong about my father. Once I deliver the Avatar to him, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"I don't understand how you could defend someone who left to aid the Avatar," Zhao said. "I guess that proves how pathetic you really are. And if your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true," Zuko said with anger in his voice as his fists shook at his sides.

"You have the scar to prove it," Zhao reminded him.

"Maybe you'd like one to match," Zuko shouted.

"Is that a challenge," Zhao asked with amusement in his voice.

"An Agni Kai, at sunset," Zuko said.

"Very well," Zhao said with a smirk on his face. "It's a shame your father and you're little girlfriend won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

As Zhao left the tent, Iroh walked up to Zuko and spoke.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master," Iroh asked him.

"I will never forget," Zuko said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.

* * *

"Let's check in here," Sapphire suggested as she pointed to an old looking building with a drape over the entrance. She pulled back the drape and walked in and her eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Numerous warrior uniforms belonging to the Fire Nation were scattered along the floor. And at the far end of the small room was Aang, crying and kneeling in front of a skeleton.

Sokka entered the room and saw Aang crying but he didn't notice the skeleton in front of him.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur okay," Sokka said thinking that was what he was crying about that.

"Sokka," Sapphire whispered as she turned to him. "He's not crying about the lemur. Look what he's kneeling in front of," she said as she pointed to the skeleton.

Sokka looked in the direction Sapphire was pointing in and he saw the skeleton. "Oh man," Sokka said in a more serious tone. "Come on Aang, everything will be alright."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Sapphire said as she placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

But just as Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulder, the arrow on Aang's head began to glow a bright white color as did the arrows on the back of his hands. Sapphire gasped as she watched Aang lift his head and saw an angry expression appear on his face as his eyes started to glow a bright white just like his arrows.

Sapphire removed her hand from Aang's shoulder and she took a few steps backward as a powerful wind began to swirl around him. Sapphire raised an arm in front of her face to try and shield herself from the wind as it picked up speed. Sokka gripped both of her arms to keep her from being blown away.

"Aang," Sokka shouted over the roars of the wind as he tried to steady himself from the wind and hold onto Sapphire. "Snap out of it!"

The wind picked up even more as it swirled around Aang. It was so strong now that Sokka lost his footing and both he and Sapphire were thrown backwards through the entrance of the building. The two landed outside the building near some ruble. Sokka quickly grabbed a hold of the ruble as the building Aang's was in began to crumble from the powerful wind. Sapphire started to slip and she started to fly backwards again but Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Once Sapphire got her grip on the ruble, Sokka placed an arm around her to keep her from flying off the mountain.

"Thanks," Sapphire shouted.

"No problem," Sokka said.

"What happened," Katara shouted over the wind as she made her way over to her brother and friend.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso," Sokka shouted back.

"Which caused him to trigger his Avatar spirit," Sapphire added.

"Oh no," Katara said with worry in her voice as she turned back to Aang. "I'm gonna try and calm him down!"

"Well do it quick," Sokka shouted to his sister as she slowly started making her way towards him.

"Yeah, before he blows us off the mountain," Sapphire added.

* * *

Back at Zhao's Fire Navy Yard, the sun was just starting to set and Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao were kneeling in the center of a large four walled battle arena. A lit torch was position on top of each corner of the arena and there was a large open gate at one end. And to finish off the look, there were two red flags on top of the gate.

"Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko," Iroh said as he looked down at his nephew. "They are your greatest weapon."

"I refuse to let him win," Zuko said as he got to his feet. The vest that he was wearing fell off of him as he turned around and faced Zhao.

"This will be over quickly," Zhao said as he got to his feet. As he turned to face Zuko, his vest fell to the ground as well.

Zuko and Zhao got into fighting stances and waited for the gong to sound. Finally, one of the guards banged the gong and Prince Zuko was the first to start attacking. He started off by sending a large wave of fire at Zhao who easily dodged it. Zuko then fired another wave of fire at Zhao but he dodged that as well. Zuko then fired several more fire blasts at Zhao all of which he dodged except for the last one which he blocked by crossing his arms in front of him.

Zuko let out an angry growl as he did a spin kick and launched a wave of fire out of his foot. A look of shock appeared on Zhao's face as he took a step backwards and braced himself as the fire blast came closer. Once it was inches away of hitting him, Zhao knocked it away with his left hand. Zuko then fired another wave of fire at him, but he blocked that as well. Zuko then did another spin kick and sent another wave of fire at Zhao but he blocked it with his own wave of fire.

"Basics Zuko," Iroh shouted. "Break his roots!"

Zhao then threw his fist forward and shot a large fire blast at Zuko. The young prince knocked it aside but the force from the attack caused him to stumble backwards. Zhao then took a step forward as he fired another fire blast at Zuko from both hands. Zuko was able to knock this attack as well but he stumbled backwards like he did before. Zhao sent one more fire blast at Zuko, but he wasn't able to block it. Once the blast collided with him, he flew backwards, hit the ground, and skidded to a stop. As Zuko struggled to get to feet, Zhao jumped in the air and landed right in front of him. Zuko's eyes widen as Zhao sent a wave of fire at him. But the wave of fire didn't hit Zuko because he quickly got to his feet. He then spun his foot underneath Zhao's feet causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground hard.

A smirk appeared on Zuko's face as he watched Zhao hit the ground. As Zhao got to his feet, Zuko slowly moved towards him. With each step he took, he shot a small wave of fire out of his feet. Zhao backed away so the small fire blasts wouldn't hit his legs. Zuko finally managed to catch Zhao off guard by sending a powerful blast of fire at him. When the fire collided with Zhao, he fell to the ground and rolled to a stop.

Zuko then rushed up to Zhao and aimed his fist at his face.

"Do it," Zhao ordered.

Zuko let out an angry growl as he shot a wave of fire out of his fist. As Zuko lowered his fighting stance, Zhao turned to the left and saw a small charred hole near his head.

"That's it," Zhao asked as he turned back to Zuko. "Your father raised a cowered."

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back," Zuko warned as he turned away from him and began walking back to his uncle.

Zhao got to his feet and an angry expression appeared on his face. He then threw his foot forward and fired a large fire blast at Zuko while his back was turned. Iroh then rushed in between the flame and his nephew and easily knocked the flame aside. He then grabbed Zhao's foot and threw him backwards with little effort. Zuko let out an angry growl as he launched himself forward at Zhao but Iroh held him back.

"No Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory," Iroh said. He then turned to face Zhao. "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

"Did you really mean that uncle," Zuko asked as the two left the battle arena.

"Of course," Iroh said as he glanced at his nephew. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite. By the way, I'm proud of you for sticking up for Sapphire like that."

"She would have done the same for me," Zuko said sadly as he lowered his head.

* * *

Sokka, Katara, and Sapphire were still clinging to a large rock as they looked up at Aang who was hovering in the air still in his Avatar spirit. The strong wind that he was creating was still swirling around him.

"Aang," Katara shouted over the roar of the wind. "I know you're upset...and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! You're not alone! We all lost someone in this war!"

"I don't think talking to him is working Katara," Sokka yelled.

"I don't know what else to do," Katara yelled back.

"Hold on, let me try," Sapphire shouted as she walked slowly around to the front of the rock that they were clinging to. "Katara's right Aang! We all know how you feel! Katara and Sokka lost their mom and I don't even know where my parents are! We can't change the past and we can't bring back the people we love! But we can avenge them by defeating the Fire Lord! You might feel alone now but you're not!"

"Sapphire's right," Katara added. "You still have a family Aang. Sokka, Sapphire, and I we're your family now!"

After Katara said this, the wind began to die down and Aang started descending. As Aang's feet touched the ground the wind stopped but his eyes and arrows were still glowing a bright white. Katara, Sokka, and Sapphire then walked over to him and Sokka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you," Sokka assured him. "I promise."

Katara then took one of Aang's hands and his eyes and arrows turned back to normal. Aang then started to fall to the ground but Katara caught him and she got into a kneeling position.

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized with exhaustion in his voice.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Katara assured him.

"But you were right," Aang said sadly. "And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones to. I really am the last airbender.

Katara pulled him into a hug and Sokka and Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulders.

* * *

Sapphire was leaning against a tree near Appa and she was staring at the Temple with a sad expression on her face. After Sokka finished loading all of their supplies onto Appa's saddle, he approached her and saw how sad she looked.

"We're all set," Sokka told her. "After Katara finds Aang, we'll be ready to go."

Sapphire didn't answer him. She continued looking at the Temple with sadness on her face.

"Are you alright," Sokka asked.

"Not really," Sapphire finally said as she turned to him. "I feel so sorry for Aang. All of his people are gone, and it's all because of my nation. I'm a firebender, my bending skill causes just as much damage as theirs. Does that make me like them?"

"No," Sokka told her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're nothing like them. You're using firebending for good not evil. You're using it to help Aang, not destroy and conquer cities."

"Thank you Sokka," Sapphire said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Anytime," Sokka said returning the smile.

"Can I ask you something," Sapphire asked.

"Sure," Sokka said.

"Why are you being so nice to me," Sapphire asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I'll admit, I didn't like you at all when you joined us," Sokka told her. "But after our little adventure here, I'm starting to see you in a different light. And I'd like us to start over as friends not enemies. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," Sapphire said as she held a hand out for him to shake.

But instead of Sokka shaking her hand, he pulled her into a hug. Sapphire's eyes grew wide as he wrapped his arms around her waist but returned to normal seconds later as she returned the hug.

Just then Aang and Katara returned and they saw Sapphire and Sokka hugging.

"What's this," Katara asked.

Sokka and Sapphire quickly parted from their hug and they turned to their friends.

"We decided to start over," Sokka told them. "You know, as friends."

"That's good to hear," Aang said with a smile on his face.

Just then the lemur from before returned and dropped some nuts and fruit at Sokka's feet. A large smile appeared on Sokka's face as he got into a sitting position and began eating.

"Looks like you made another new friend Sokka," Sapphire said with a chuckle.

"Can't talk," Sokka said as he continued to stuff his face. "Must eat."

The lemur then ran up to Aang and jumped on to his shoulder. "Hey little guy," Aang said happily. "Guys, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you gonna name him," Katara asked.

The lemur then jumped off of Aang and snatched the piece of fruit from Sokka's hand as he was about to take a bite out of it. He then returned to Aang and perched himself on his shoulder and began to eat it.

"Momo," Aang said causing everyone to laugh except Sokka.

Everyone then climbed onto Appa and they flew away to wherever their next adventure might take them.

**And another chapter is complete. In the next chapter my brother's OC will be introduced. I'll try and update soon. :)**


	4. The Kyoshi Warriors

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. My brother's OC will be introduced in this chapter. Also, I can't remember who asked me, but I did do a sketch of my character with Sokka as requested. My Oc has about three different outfits that she wears. The first sketch that I did I had her in the Water Tribe clothing. The second sketch I'll do of her is in her second outfit which she gets in this chapter. The link to the first sketch is on my profile page if you'd like to see it. Also, if you tried to look at it before and it didn't work, I fixed it today to. I will also have a sketch of my brother's Oc on my profile page soon to.

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Warriors of Kyoshi**

It was a cool afternoon and the four teens were flying through the sky on Appa. Aang was sitting on top of Appa's head steering, Katara was sitting the middle of the saddle resting her back against the side. She had one leg stretched out and the other leg was up so she had something to sit Sokka's pants on while she was sewing them. Sokka was sitting at the back of the saddle and Sapphire was resting against Sokka and she was sound asleep. Her back was against the saddle and her head was resting on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka glanced at her sleeping form for a second before turning his attention back to the map. "You have no idea where we are do you Aang," Sokka asked his friend.

"Well, I know it's somewhere near water," Aang said as he turned to Sokka.

Sokka leaned over the edge of the saddle and glanced at the ocean below them. "Oh yeah, that really narrows it down," he said sarcastically as he sat up straight again.

"Sapphire's not up yet," Katara asked as she glanced over at her and saw that she was still fast asleep.

"No not yet," Sokka said as he turned to Sapphire. He then saw Momo hop onto her lap and try to get comfortable. "Momo don't you'll wake her up," he said as he picked the lemur up and put him on his lap. "Let her sleep."

"I just think you like how close she's sitting to you," Katara teased.

"What," Sokka asked, his voice cracking slightly. "That's ridiculous! I just want her to get some rest that's all."

"Uh huh," Katara said with a smile on her face as she continued her sewing.

"Why is she asleep anyway," Aang asked. "It's in the middle of the afternoon."

"She's been restless for the passed couple of days," Sokka explained. "But every time I ask her about it she won't tell me why."

Just then Sapphire sat up quickly. Her breathing was heavy and cold sweat was pouring down her face.

"What," Sokka asked with concern in his voice as he turned to his friend. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sapphire lied as she rested her back against the saddle and hugged her knees. "It was nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing," Sokka told her. "Look at you, you're shaking."

"I said I'm fine Sokka," Sapphire said a little angrier than she intended.

Sokka's eyes widened a little at her sudden outburst and he scooted away from her a little. "Okay I get it," he said. "But just so you know, I was only trying to help. I wasn't trying to make you angry."

Sapphire sighed and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay," Sokka assured her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, I know what will lighten the mood," Aang said happily as he pulled out some marbles from a shirt pocket. He then hopped into the middle of the saddle and looked at everyone. "Take a look at this," he said as he made the marbles float in between his hands and circle around each other at a fast speed.

Sapphire chuckled slightly and Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang cupped his hands together to stop the marbles and a frown appeared on his face when he saw that Katara was still busy sewing.

"Katara, you didn't even look," Aang said sadly.

"That's great Aang," Katara said without looking at him.

"But I'm not doing it now," Aang said as he lowered his head.

"That's great," Katara said as she glanced at him for a second before turning back to her sewing.

"Stop bugging her airhead," Sokka told Aang. "You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Sapphire and Katara turned to Sokka with looks of anger on their faces.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing," Katara asked angrily.

"Simple, girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that," Sokka explained. "It's just the natural order of things."

"That is the most sexiest thing I've ever heard," Sapphire said with a look of anger on her face. "So you're saying a girl can't fight or hunt is that it?"

"No I didn't say that," Sokka told her. "I said that guys are better at it. Apparently girls can't hear either."

"All done with your pants," Katara said with a smile on her face as she tossed them at Sokka. "And look what a great job I did."

"Wait, I was just kidding, I can't wear these," Sokka said with panic in his voice as he stuck his arm through a large hole in his pants. "Katara please!"

"Maybe you should learn to sew," Sapphire said angrily as she folded her arms. "Or be a bit nicer to the ones who know how to."

"Relax Sokka," Aang said with a smile on his face. "Where we're going you won't need any pants."

"Come again," Sapphire said with confusion in her voice.

But instead of answering her, Aang pulled on the reins and they made a sharp left turn and started descending. They landed on a large island with snow covered mountains. Sapphire shivered as she pulled the hood of her anorak over her head and folded her arms across her chest to keep warm.

"I hate the cold," Sapphire said. "Can't we keep flying until we reach a warmer region?"

"I agree with Sapphire," Sokka said. "Not about the cold part but wanting to continue to fly. We just made a pit stop yesterday. If we want to make it to the North Pole in a couple of weeks, we need to keep flying."

"He's right," Katara agreed. "At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun as he looked at the ocean. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy," he asked as he glanced at the bison who didn't move at all. "I said, aren't you boy?"

Aang then started to nudge Appa with his elbow and Appa let out a fake yawn.

"Yeah he sure looks tired to me Aang," Sapphire said sarcastically.

"We may know he's not tired but it's still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster," Sokka said as he turned to Sapphire.

"Good point," Sapphire agreed.

Just then Aang gasped excitedly as he pointed out at the water. "Look," he said with a smile on his face as a giant koi fish jumped out of the water and back into it creating a large splash.

"What was that thing," Sapphire asked with wide eyes.

"That my friend is an elephant koi fish," Aang explained as he stripped down to nothing but his underwear. "It's the reason we're here. I'm going to ride it. Katara you've gotta watch me," he said as he ran towards the ocean and dived in. "Cold," Aang shouted a second later as he jumped out of the water with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did he forget that you and I were here," Sapphire whispered to Sokka out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't think so," Sokka whispered back with a smile on his face. "But we're not the one's he's trying to impress."

Sokka then nodded over to Katara causing Sapphire to chuckle. The two then turned their attention back to the ocean where they saw that Aang was riding on the back of a large elephant koi laughing and waving. Katara cheered and waved back at Aang. Aang continued to laugh as he held on tightly to the dorsal fin of the elephant koi so he wouldn't fall off.

As the three watched their young friend, their eyes grew wide when they saw other fish leap out of the water around him.

"He looks pretty good out there," Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that's definitely impressive," Sapphire agreed.

"You're impressed by that," Sokka asked Sapphire with a shocked expression on his face. "He isn't doing anything. The fish is doing all the work."

"I'm impressed at how brave he is," Sapphire said as she turned to him. "The guy is fearless. You would have to be to try and ride one of those things. Especially in cold weather like this."

"I'm brave," Sokka mumbled with a small hint of jealousy in his voice as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What was that Sokka," Sapphire asked.

"Nothing," Sokka said.

"No Appa, don't eat that," Katara suddenly shouted as she ran off towards Appa.

Sokka and Sapphire glanced at each other with confused expressions on their faces before they turned back to Aang who looked disappointed that Katara was no longer watching.

"Oh man," Sokka suddenly said with worry in his voice.

"What," Sapphire asked.

"There's something in the water," Sokka shouted as he pointed to a large shadow that had suddenly appeared underneath the elephant koi that Aang was riding.

Sokka and Sapphire's eyes grew wide when they saw the koi fish near the one that Aang was riding getting pulled under the water.

"What's wrong," Katara asked with concern in her voice as she approached her brother and friend. "What's with all the shouting?"

"Aang's in trouble," Sokka told her. He then turned his attention back to the water and started waving his hands to try and get his friend's attention. "Aang!"

"Get out of the water," Katara shouted.

Aang waves back happily thinking that was why they were waving at him.

"Ugh he can't hear us," Sapphire said. "We have to do something."

Just then the elephant koi threw Aang off of it and he slammed into the water.

"Aang," Sokka shouted as he ran towards the water and started swimming towards him.

"Sokka what are you doing," Sapphire shouted.

"Get out of there," Katara pleaded.

Sokka ignored them and kept swimming towards his friend. He had to get him out of there before whatever was in the water pulled him under. As Aang swam back up to the surface, he caught sight of Sokka swimming frantically towards him.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said with a smile on his face. "Do you want to ride the elephant koi to?"

"No," Sokka said as he approached Aang. "We've got to get out of the water now. Something's in there."

"Yeah, fish," Aang said completely oblivious as to what he meant.

Just then an enormous fin broke the surface of the water behind him. Fear filled Sokka's eyes as he pointed towards the fin. "That's why we need to get out of here."

Aang spun around and saw the large fin and his eyes grew wide as he let out a panicked scream. "GO GO GO," Aang shouted as he grabbed Sokka's arm and jumped out of the water and began running along the surface of it towards shore.

"Go faster go faster," Sokka shouted as he glanced behind them and saw the creature was gaining on them.

The two made it to shore and Aang tried to stop running but he was moving too fast to do so, and the they ended up skidding right into a tree. Sapphire and Katara turned back to the ocean and saw that whatever was chasing them had gone back under the surface.

Katara and Sapphire rushed over to their friends and saw that Aang was already on his feet and putting his clothes back on. Sokka however, was in heap next to the tree he crashed into. Now that the adrenalin rush wore off, he was shivering like mad from being soaking wet and from the cold.

"Sokka are you alright," Sapphire asked with concern in her voice as she knelt down beside him helped him into a sitting position.

"F-fine," Sokka stuttered as he folded his arms across his chest to try and keep warm. "J-just c-cold. Really c-cold."

"How's he doing," Katara asked as she and Aang approached them. Her voice was full of concern and there was a worried expression on her face.

"He's fine but he's freezing," Sapphire told her. "Can you use your waterbending to get the water off of him?"

"I'll try my best," Katara said as she knelt down in front of her brother and held her right hand out in front of her.

Sokka felt the water start to leave his clothes almost instantly. As Katara worked to get the water off of him, Sapphire created a small fire in her hands and held it near Sokka to try and warm him.

"How does that feel," Aang asked.

"Much better. But could you turn the heat down? It's getting pretty hot," Sokka said as he waved a hand in front of him trying to cool himself down.

"Oh sure," Sapphire said with a small amount of anger in her voice as she cupped her hands together putting the fire out. "First you scare me half to death with the little stunt you just pulled, no matter how brave it was, then I try to keep you from freezing to death and you don't seem to appreciate it. You are the hardest person to please."

With that said, she started walking over to Appa. Katara finished getting the water out of Sokka's clothes and she got to her feet. She then shook her head disapprovingly at him before following Sapphire.

"Uh, did I say something wrong," Sokka asked Aang as he got to his feet.

Aang shrugged his shoulders. Sokka let out a sigh before he and Aang started making their way towards Appa. "Wait hold on a second," Sokka said to Aang. "Sapphire said I was brave didn't she? I heard her say," but he never got to finish his sentence because six warriors suddenly dropped from the trees above them and jumped them.

One of the warriors grabbed Sokka from behind. Another warrior pulled Katara's hood up over her head so she couldn't see before grabbing a hold of her. A third warrior grabbed Aang by the back of the shirt and the fourth warrior grabbed Sapphire's wrists and pulled her back. Finally, the fifth warrior picked up Momo by the tail and dropped him into a small sack. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Sapphire were then blindfolded and bound before they were thrown to the ground.

"So much for continuing to travel," Sokka said.

The warriors then grabbed a hold Aang and his friends and roughly dragged them to who knew where. After a few moments of walking, they suddenly stopped and they were thrown against a pole where the warriors tied them tied them in place so they wouldn't escape.

"Let us go," Sapphire demanded. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Ha! You're in no position to be making any demands," they heard a young woman say in a threatening tone.

Just then they heard the voice of a young man chuckling. "There you are Suki. I've brought the village leader just as you asked. Honestly, I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you interrogating someone."

"Murkuro," the woman's voice said obviously belonging to someone named Suki. "They were found near the beach and they looked suspicious.

"You four have some explaining to do," said an older male voice.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi," Suki warned.

"Show yourselves cowards," Sokka ordered. He was furious. It was shown on his face and was heard in his voice.

Their blindfolds were removed and their eyes widen to see five young girls dressed in green. They looked to be about 15 or 16 years old and they all had shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. They wore a long sleeve dark green dress with a silver chest plate over it, silver gloves, a green cloth belt from which a gold fan hung from, silver wrist guards were placed over the sleeves of their dresses, a green cloth headband was wrapped around their forehead, and they wore silver metal boots. And to finish off the look, their faces were painted white and they wore red lipstick and red eyeshadow.

Standing next to the one called Suki, was a young teenage boy of 15 that they guessed was Murkuro. He was well built and stood at 5 feet 10 inches. He had a tanned skin tone and he had dark green eyes and spiky light brown hair that was just above his shoulders. He wore a dark brown long sleeve shirt with dark green wrist guards over the sleeves of his arms. Over his shirt, he wore a dark green cloth tunic that came down to his knees. He also wore brown pants that matched the color of his undershirt, and to finish off the look, he wore dark brown boots that protected his lower legs as well as his knees.

And finally, standing on the other side of Suki was the older man they guessed to be the village elder whose name was Oyagi. He had long gray hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and a long gray beard.

"Who are you," Sokka demanded. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men," Suki said as she took a step towards him. "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second," Sokka said with a slight chuckle. "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down. He had to have had something to do with it," he said nodding towards Murkuro. "I bet he was the one who ambushed us and is using you guys as a cover. Though I can't imagine why he would choose to use a few girls as a cover."

"Sorry, they were really the ones who ambushed you guys," Murkuro said. "Oh and by the way, that was the wrong thing to say buddy."

"A bunch of girls huh," Suki said with anger in her voice as she grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him forward. "The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No please don't hurt him," Katara pleaded. "He didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, he can't help it that he's a big dumb sexist jerk," Sapphire added.

"Gee, thanks for the help Sapphire," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Please, this is all my fault," Aang said. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies," Oyagi asked. "Kyoshi stayed out of this war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named for Kyoshi," Aang asked with a mixture of shock and interest in his voice. "I know Kyoshi!"

"How could you know her," Murkuro asked. His eyes then focused themselves to the top of the pole that the four were tied to and continued speaking. "Avatar Kyoshi was born over four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang followed his gaze up to the top of the pole and saw that a statue of Avatar Kyoshi was at the top. "I know her because I'm the Avatar," he said as he looked back at Murkuro.

"That's impossible," Suki said. "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me," Aang said with a large grin on his face.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi," the village elder ordered.

The five warriors pulled out their fans and they got into fighting stances. As they moved towards the four, Katara turned to Aang with a look of fear on her face.

"Aang, do some airbending," Katara whispered.

Aang broke out of the ropes and he jumped high into the air and did a back flip over Avatar Kyoshi's statue. He then bended the air around him to make him slowly land back to the ground. Everyone gasped as Aang feet softly hit the ground.

"I don't believe it," Oyagi said with disbelief in his voice.

"He...he really is the Avatar," Murkuro said with wide eyes as he stared at the young boy in front of him.

The serious look left Aang's face after he demonstrated some airbending. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out some marbles and cups his hands together. "Now, check this out," Aang said happily as he opened his hands and bended the air around them to make the marbles move around in a circle at an incredible speed.

Sapphire groaned in embarrassment and lowered her head. But seconds later, she was shocked when she heard the crowd cheer him on. She looked up and saw that other villagers were now among them and they were jumping up and down for joy. Everyone was cheering and had smiles on their faces all except for Murkuro who was still staring at Aang in shock. He still couldn't believe that this goofy little kid was the Avatar.

* * *

Back on Zuko's ship, one of the guards came into the dinning hall where the prince and his uncle were having dinner.

"Prince Zuko, we've just been informed that the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island," the guard said.

"What," Zuko asked as he quickly got to his feet. "Are you sure," the guard nodded and Zuko turned to Iroh. "Uncle ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time," he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Prince Zuko, if the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island then that means Sapphire will more than likely be there as well," Iroh told him.

"I'm well aware of that uncle," Zuko said as he stopped at the door's entrance. He then lowered his head. "Why must you always bring her up?"

"Because I do not want you to do anything that you might regret later," Iroh said. "You already told me that you regretted getting angry with her and causing her to leave."

"What do you want me to do uncle," Zuko asked angrily as he turned towards him. "Forget about restoring my honor so I can go back home again? That will never happen! I can't change the past and neither can you," with that said he stormed out of the dinning hall.

"But you can fix the present," Iroh said sadly as he lowered his head.

* * *

The next morning, Murkuro led Aang and his friends towards a large house in the back of the village. Two of the villagers attended to Appa as the others entered the house. He led them into a room with a large wooden table in the center with numerous plates of food on it.

"Is all that for us," Aang asked with wide eyes.

"Yep," Murkuro said with a nod of his head. "Eat as much as you'd like."

"Wow, thank you," Aang said with excitement in his voice as he rushed towards the table and began stuffing his face.

Sapphire slapped a hand to her forehead and shook his head as she made her way over to the delicious looking food.

"Are you going to join us," Katara asked Murkuro blushing slightly as she looked up at him.

"Sure, why not," Murkuro said as he led Katara to the table. "I haven't had a chance to eat breakfast yet."

"Alright, dessert for breakfast," Aang said happily as he took a large bite of food. "These people sure no how to treat an Avatar! My compliments to chief! This food is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," Murkuro said with a chuckle.

As Sapphire reached out for a muffin, Momo jumped on her lap and snatched the one she was going to take. "Momo," Sapphire said angrily as she turned towards the lemur who was now sitting beside her. He quickly shoved the muffin into its mouth and looked up at her with an innocent look on his face causing the others besides Sapphire, to laugh. "You're lucky I like you," Sapphire said as she scratched his head.

"Sokka, what are you doing over there," Aang asked as he turned his attention to Sokka who was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall and his arms folded. An angry look was on his face. "Come over here and eat. There's plenty of food."

"Not hungry," Sokka said without looking at him.

Sapphire's mouth about hit the floor when she heard this. "I think something might be wrong with him guys. He's always hungry."

"Oh don't worry about him," Katara said as she waved her hand. "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt."

"They snuck up on me," Sokka defended as he turned to his sister.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt," Katara said with a large smile on her face causing the others to chuckle.

"Sneak attacks don't count," Sokka shouted as he got to his feet, his voice cracking slightly. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two," he said as he approached the table. "I'm not scared of any girls!"

"BOO," Sapphire shouted causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

Sokka's face turned red with embarrassment as Sapphire and the others started laughing. He then quickly grabbed some food off of the table and left.

"I think that might have been a little much Sapphire," Katara said after everyone stopped laughing.

"What, he deserved it," Sapphire said. "And don't get all upset at me when you were laughing to."

"Is he always like that," Murkuro asked.

"Yes he is," Katara said. "He's always been a sexist jerk, thinking that guys are better than girls. He's just mad that he was proven wrong."

"I see," Murkuro said. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "So, the two of you and Sokka are from the Water Tribe huh?"

"Uh," Sapphire said a little uneasy as she averted her eyes away from Murkuro. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get herself out of this one. She couldn't tell him that she was Fire Nation because he might throw her into prison.

Katara turned to her friend and saw how nervous she was looking so decided to speak for her. "Yes," Katara said quickly. "My brother and I are from a small Water Tribe village in the South Pole. She lived next door to us and she's a good friend of ours."

"But if she is from the Water Tribe, shouldn't her eyes be blue," Murkuro asked. "I've never seen a person from the Water Tribe with golden brown eyes. Not to mention her hair color is all wrong."

"Um, um," Sapphire said nervously.

"Technically she's from the Earth Kingdom," Katara quickly said. "She moved to the Water Tribe."

Murkuro eyed her suspiciously for a few more seconds and decided not to press ask anymore questions. For now anyway.

Sapphire let out a breath that she had been holding after seeing that he accepted their explanation. Feeling uncomfortable and afraid that she might accidentally blow her cover, she got to her feet and spoke. "Well I think I'm going to leave now. Thank you for the food, it was delicious."

"It was no trouble," Murkuro assured her.

"Hey listen, you said we could restock on supplies right," Sapphire asked.

"Yes, that's right," Murkuro said with a nod of his head.

"Does a change of clothes count," Sapphire asked hopefully. It's not that she hated the Water Tribe clothes or anything, it's just that she wanted to change into a style of clothing where her hair could be worn down, or at least styled in a different way. She didn't mind the braid but she couldn't stand the hair loops.

"Of course, go to a clothing store and help yourself to whatever you need," Murkuro told her.

"Thank you," Sapphire said. She then turned towards Aang and saw that he had finished eating so she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Hey what are you doing," Aang asked.

"Sorry, I would just feel better if someone was with me that's all," Sapphire explained.

"Why," Aang asked. "I don't think you have anything to worry about here. This village seems really nice. I mean look, they're even cleaning up Avatar Kyoshi's statue in my honor," he added as he pointed towards the large statue where two villagers were working on it.

"I just didn't like the way Murkuro was looking at me," Sapphire told him. "I don't think he fully believed that I'm from the Water Tribe."

"But he seems to have believed it," Aang reminded her.

"I don't know," Sapphire said. "I just think we should get out of here as soon as we can."

"Aw how cute," a young woman said as she approached Aang and Sapphire. "Would you like a flower to give to your pretty girlfriend Avatar Aang?"

"Girlfriend," Aang asked with a shocked expression on his face. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, where would you get the idea that we're a couple," Sapphire asked with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Well, you two are holding hands," the woman pointed out.

Sapphire and Aang looked down at their hands and Sapphire noticed that she was still holding onto it from when she dragged him out of the house. The two quickly let go of each others hand, turned away from each other, and blushed.

* * *

"Wow, so you're really a royal guard for the King of Omashu," Katara asked Murkuro as the two headed towards a food supply stand. She was holding onto Murkuro's arm and blushing as she looked up at him.

"Yes I am," Murkuro told her. "But I'm not just a guard, I'm also an earthbender. I'm the head of the guards and warriors that protect the city of Omashu. If our city is attacked by the Fire Nation, it is my responsibility to lead the warriors and the earthbenders into battle."

"That's a big responsibility for someone so young," Katara said showing great admiration. "I mean you can't be any older than..."

"15," Murkuro said.

"Wow, only a year older than me," Katara said clearly shocked. "Why would the King put that much responsibility on someone so young?"

"It wasn't the King," Murkuro said as they approached the food supply stand. "It was my dad."

"Your dad," she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "He was originally in charge of the troops. But two years ago when the war really started to get bad, he left Omashu to fight leaving behind my mother, my sister Suki, and me. My mother was devastated that my dad left to go fight in the war, but she knew that he was meant to protect people. He was an earthbending master and a gifted warrior. I learned all I know from him. But we haven't heard anything from him since he left two years ago. We don't even know if he's alive. But being gone so long and having heard nothing, we know the chances are slim," he said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Oh Murkuro, I'm so sorry," Katara said with tears in her eyes. "I know how you feel."

"You do," Murkuro asked as he turned to her.

"Yes," Katara said. "You see this necklace," she asked as she touched the blue gem that was dangling off of it. Murkuro nodded and she continued. "This is all I have left of my mother. She was killed when the Southern Raiders attacked our village when I was only 7. When I was 12, my father along with all the other men in my tribe, left to fight in the war leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. I haven't seen him in two years either. But I haven't given up hope that he might still be alive. Before I met Aang, I never gave up hope that the Avatar would one day return to us and end this war. And because of that, Aang's here. So don't you give up hoping that your father is alive because I know he is. Just like my father is."

"Thank you Katara," Murkuro said with a small smile on his face. "I'll do just that. And I'm sorry about your mother and father. Looks like this war has taken something from both of us."

Katara nodded and she threw her arms around Murkuro and he returned hug. Aang was watching the two hug as he hid behind a barrel with a sad expression on his face. He got to his feet quietly and left.

* * *

Meanwhile in a clothing store, Sapphire had just exited one of the changing stalls with a smile on her face as she looked down at her new outfit. She was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt, a yellow tunic over it, green leggings that were the same color as her undershirt, brown boots, and a light green cloak. And to finish off the look, she had taken her hair out of the braid and hair loops so now it flowed down behind her back in a natural wave.

"So, what do you think Aang," Sapphire asked as she turned to the place where he was supposed to be sitting but he wasn't there. "Aang," she called as she looked around the store. Then panic and worry filled her. What if something happened to him. "Aang! Where are you? Aang!"

"Excuse me miss," the store owner said as she approached her. "Are you looking for that nice young boy that was with you?"

"Yes," Sapphire said. "Do you know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact I do," the store owner said. "He left the shop to go and play with some kids from the village. He wanted me to tell you that he got bored and left."

Sapphire let out a relieved sigh when she found this out. "Thank you for telling me ma'am. I was worried there for a second."

"Anytime dear," the store owner said with a smile on her face. "Did you find an outfit that you liked?"

"Yes I did," Sapphire said. "I'd like to take the one I'm wearing please."

"Very well," the store owner said. "Have a nice day."

"You to," Sapphire said. She then reached back into the changing stalls and grabbed her Water Tribe coat as well as Katara's extra clothes and left the shop.

As she was walking through the village, she spotted Sokka walking towards her looking grumpier than he was earlier. "What's wrong with you," Sapphire asked him.

"Why would I tell you," Sokka said without looking at her. "You'd just laugh at me anyway."

"No I won't," Sapphire assured him. "I promise. Come on we're friends now right?"

"Yeah," Sokka said still not looking at her.

"So then tell me what's bothering you," Sapphire said.

Sokka sighed in defeat and he finally turned to look at her and his eyes grew wide and his mouth about fell open.

"What," Sapphire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh it's nothing," Sokka said quickly. "It's just that well...I like your new outfit. You look...nice."

Sapphire blushed after he said this. "Uh thank you. So uh, back to your problem there."

"Oh right," Sokka said going back to grump mode again. "I went into the Kyoshi Warriors' dojo to show that I wasn't afraid of a girl and to show that I could take them on and win and well...I think you can figure it out from there."

"Sokka I think I know what your problem is," Sapphire told him.

"If you say I'm a sexist jerk one more time," Sokka started to threaten but she cut him off.

"No no no I wasn't going to say that," Sapphire said quickly. "I was just going to say that you are arrogant, stubborn, and cocky. You think your this big bad warrior who's better than anyone else. Especially girls, when you know there are girls out there who are skilled warriors. The Kyoshi Warriors are an example."

"Gee do you have anything good to say about me," Sokka asked sarcastically as if he wasn't expecting a reply from her.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Sapphire said. "I think you could become a great warrior if you learn to accept the fact that there will be others out there who are stronger than you. Think about what I said my friend," she said as she walked passed him and patted him on the back.

* * *

Murkuro entered the Kyoshi Warriors' training dojo and saw that his sister and the other warriors were in the middle of drill sessions. He waited quietly by the door until their drill session ended. After a few seconds, Suki turned towards the door and saw her brother standing there.

"Take five girls," Suki told her warriors who nodded and sat down for a few moments to rest. "What are you doing here big brother," Suki asked him with a smile on her face.

"I just came to tell you that I plan on returning back to Omashu sometime this evening," Murkuro said.

"Oh do you have to go so soon," Suki asked.

"I'm afraid I do," Murkuro told her. "The King only gave me a certain amount of time off. Not to mention I have my responsibility of keeping the troops in shape in case Omashu is ever attacked."

"I understand," Suki said sadly as she looked down.

Murkuro was about to respond but stopped when he saw Sokka enter the dojo.

"Uh...hey Suki," Sokka said nervously. "Hey Murkuro."

"Sokka," Murkuro said with a nod of his head.

"What are you doing here," Suki asked with a smirk on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hoping for another dance lesson?"

"Huh," Murkuro asked.

"Long story," Suki told her brother.

"No...I...well, let me explain," Sokka stuttered nervously.

"Spit it out," Suki demanded losing her patience. "What do you want?"

Sokka fell to his knees and lowered his head. "I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a girl," Suki asked as she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier," Sokka apologized. "I was...wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys," Suki told him.

"Please make an exception," Sokka practically begged. "I won't let you down."

Suki turned to her brother who nodded his head. A smile appeared on her face as she looked down at Sokka. "Alright," she said. "But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course," Sokka said quickly.

"And I mean _all_ of them," Suki said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this," Sokka asked about ten minutes later. He was wearing the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, face pant and all. "It feels a little...girly."

Murkuro was leaning against the back wall with a large smile on his face desperately trying to hold back laughter at the sight of Sokka.

"It's a warrior's uniform," Suki told him. "You should be proud. The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

"Honor and bravery," Sokka said standing proudly.

But his moment was soon interuptted as Aang passed the dojo. He had to do a double take when he saw Sokka in a dress.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress," Aang said with a large smile on his face as he walked away.

Murkuro couldn't hold in his laughter anymore after Aang had said this. Sokka lowered his head in humiliation after what Aang had and at the sound of Murkuro's laughter.

* * *

Katara was sitting on the ground with a small bowl of water in front of her practicing her waterbending while Sapphire was practicing with her swords.

Katara took a deep breath before she held her hand over the bowl of water. As she slowly raised her hand into the air, a small string of water rose with it.

Sapphire held one of her swords out in front of her and the other behind her. She then ran forward a few feet before doing a front flip. When she landed on her feet, she did a backwards somersault and came back up in a kneeling position holding one sword out in front of her and the other over her head.

At that point, Aang had entered the room they were practicing in. "Hi guys," he said startling Sapphire who gracefully jumped to her feet and aimed her swords at Aang causing him to let out a terrified shriek.

"Oh man I'm sorry Aang," Sapphire apologized as she placed her swords back in their sheaths.

"Don't worry...about it...," Aang said leaning against a wall and breathing heavily.

"Hi Aang," Katara said as she glanced up at him and then focused back on the bowl of water in front of her. "What's up?"

"Wow, I'm shocked that Murkuro's not here," Aang said with jealousy in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean," Katara asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned to him.

"Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together lately," Aang said.

"Have you been spying on me," Katara asked angrily.

"No, I just happened to walk passed the two of you earlier today and saw the you guys hugging," Aang said. "Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't get too comfortable here?"

An angry look appeared on Katara's face as she got to her feet. "Murkuro's my friend. And don't turn this around on me. I'm not the one who running around the village trying to impress everyone."

"Okay guys let's just calm down," Sapphire said as she approached the two.

"Stay out of this," Katara said angrily as she turned to Sapphire.

"Well, seeing as how you don't seem to care anymore, I'm going to go and ride the unagi," Aang told Katara. "You know, that giant fish that almost ate me yesterday."

"Good for you," Katara said pretending not to care.

"Katara," Sapphire said with a shocked expression on her face.

"You're not going to try and stop me," Aang asked with wide eyes.

"Nope, have fun," Katara said.

"I will," Aang said as he folded his arms.

"Katara," Sapphire shouted again. But Katara ignored her.

"Great," Katara said.

"I know it's great," Aang replied.

"I'm glad you know," Katara said.

"I'm glad you're glad," Aang said angrily.

Sapphire watched the fight between the two with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Katara wasn't going to try and stop him. Aang then glared at Katara before storming out of the room.

"Aang," Sapphire shouted after him but he didn't stop. She then turned her attention to Katara and an angry look appeared on her face as she approached her. "How could you let him do something that stupid," Sapphire shouted.

"He was being a jerk," Katara defended.

"He was trying to get your attention," Sapphire pointed out as she grabbed her cloak and threw it on. "He felt left out because of how much time you've been spending with Murkuro and not him. He thinks you don't care anymore."

"Where are you going," Katara asked as she watched her walk towards the exit.

"Someone has to stop Aang and if you won't I will," Sapphire told her.

"Wait," Katara said as she got to her feet. "Stay, I'll go."

With that said, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the house.

* * *

Katara rushed up to Murkuro who was making sure his ship was in good condition so he could take off soon.

"Murkuro," Katara said with panic in her voice as she approached him.

"Katara," Murkuro questioned as he turned to her. He then saw that she looked panicked and spoke. "What's wrong?"

"It's Aang," Katara told him. "We had a fight and now he's going to go ride the unagi."

"What," Murkuro asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Please come with me," Katara said. "We have to stop him."

Murkuro nodded and they took off towards the beach. Once they got there, they saw a group of kids heading back towards the village and Aang in the water looking sad. But when he saw Katara and Murkuro his face lit up.

"Katara you came," Aang said happily. "And you came to Murkuro."

"I had to make sure you were safe," Katara told him. "You had me really worried."

"But back there you acted like you didn't care," Aang said.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

"Me to," Aang said. "I did let all that attention get to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk," Katara teased.

"On my way," Aang said with a smile on his face.

Aang then started to swim towards the shore but a large shadow appeared underneath him.

"Aang," Murkuro shouted. "Look out!"

Aang let out a panicked scream as the unagi rose out of the water with Aang on it's tail. The unagi then turned towards him and sent a jet of water out of its mouth at him. Aang screamed again as he jumped off of its tail and grabbed a hold of one of its whiskers.

"Hold on Aang," Katara shouted as she watched the unagi shake its head back and forth trying to get Aang off of it.

With one last shake, the unagi throws Aang off of it and he crashes into the water. When Aang resurfaced, Katara and Murkuro see that he is unconscious.

"Aang," Katara shouted.

"Stay here, I'll get him," Murkuro told her. He then slammed his right foot into the ground and a medium sized rock floated into the air. Murkuro then hopped onto the rock and used his earthbending to float the rock over to Aang. He then lowered the rock and he grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him on. The unagi let out an angry growl as it sent a jet of water out of it's mouth at Murkuro and Aang. Murkuro easily dodged the jet of water as he sped towards the shore. Once he made it to land, he jumped off of the rock and it fell to the ground.

Katara rushed over to the two and knelt down next to Aang who still was unconscious. She then held her hand over his mouth and used her waterbending to remove water from his lungs. Aang coughed and both she and Murkuro sighed with relief.

Murkuro turned to his right and his eyes grew wide when he saw Prince Zuko and a few guards heading towards his village. "Katara, look."

Katara turned her head to the direction he was pointing and her eyes grew wide to. "Oh no, it's Zuko."

"We have to get back to my village," Murkuro said.

Katara nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Sapphire made sure everyone was safely in their homes and out of harm's way. Just a few moments ago, the village elder told her that the Fire Nation was on their way. She had to make sure everyone was safe because she didn't want them to get hurt. After everyone was safely in their homes, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and pulled her swords out of their sheaths. She then hid behind the side of a building and waited for Zuko and his men to show up. But as she waited, Sokka and Suki rushed up to her.

"Sapphire, there you are," Sokka said with relief in his voice.

"Sokka," Sapphire asked with a shocked expression on his face when she saw that he was in the Kyoshi Warrior's uniform.

"Yeah, it's me," Sokka said.

"What are you and Suki doing here," Sapphire asked.

"We're here to help," Sokka said.

"No, it's too dangerous," Sapphire told them. "I know Zuko, and he won't let anyone get in the way of him capturing the Avatar. The best way for you guys to help is to stay near the villagers and keep them safe. I'll handle Zuko."

"Hey, this is my village," Suki said angrily. "I'm going to be the one to fight this Zuko guy."

"I know his fighting style," Sapphire argued back. "I'll have a better chance against him. You guys protect the villagers and Aang when he shows up. Aang's safety is our main priority."

"But how will you take on Zuko and his guards by yourself," Sokka asked. "You'll be outnumbered."

"You guys can fight off the guards," Sapphire told them. "But not until I give the signal. Until then, stay hidden."

Just then the ground started to shake slightly and Sapphire poked her head out from around the side of the building and saw that Zuko and a few guards were riding rhinos and they were entering the village. She quickly hid behind the building again and spoke.

"There here," Sapphire told them. "I'm going."

Sapphire went to leave but Sokka grabbed her arm. "Wait," Sokka said as he turned her around to face him. He then kissed her on the cheek which made her blush. "Be careful," Sokka told her. Sapphire was about to say something but they heard Zuko spoke first.

"Come out Avatar," Zuko shouted. "I know you're here!"

Sapphire gripped the hilts of her swords, gave Sokka a smile, and stepped out from her hiding place and onto the street to face her opponent.

"The Avatar's not here," Sapphire lied as she tried her best to hide her face from him. "In case you haven't forgotten, the last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared over a hundred years ago. Surely a great firebender like you would know this information seeing as how your nation was the one who killed all the airbenders."

"Who are you," Zuko asked angrily as he jumped down from his rhino and faced her.

"My name is not important," Sapphire said. "Now get out of this village!"

"You just made your first mistake," Zuko said with an evil look in his eyes. "Firebenders! Search this village for the Avatar! Burn everything down if you have to! I'll take care of her!"

The guards at his side jumped down from their rhinos and started rampaging through the village catching everything in sight on fire.

"Now," Sapphire shouted as she glanced behind her.

Sokka, Suki, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors came out from their hiding spot and started fighting off the guards. Zuko began throwing fire balls at Sapphire but she dodged them all by doing either flips or cartwheels.

"Stop dodging and fight," Zuko demanded with anger in his voice. "Or can't you fight?"

Sapphire glared at the young prince and she charged at him. Zuko's eyes widened as he watched her charge at him. He took a few steps backwards to brace himself. Once she approached him, she began swinging her swords widely at him. He managed to dodge all of her attacks until she caught him off guard by doing a flip over him. Once she landed she sent a powerful kick to his back causing him to stumble forward. He regained his balance and spun around, throwing a fire blast at her as he did so. She held her swords out in front of her and she blocked the attack.

Zuko then charged at her once more and kicked one of her swords out of her hand. He then grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her other sword out of her grasp. "What are you gonna do now," Zuko asked with a smirk on his face. "You're powerless."

"Not exactly," Sapphire said. She then elbowed him in the gut causing him to release his grip on her. After doing this, she did a spin kick and sent a wave of fire at him. His eyes widened as the fire blast came right for him but it never hit him because he knocked it away with his hand.

"You're a firebender," Zuko said with disbelief in his voice. "This should be interesting."

Zuko then charged at her and began throwing fire blasts at her as he did so. She was able to block the first couple fire blasts but was unable to block the last. It collided with her and she was knocked off her feet. Once she hit the ground her hood fell off and Zuko's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Sapphire," Zuko asked as he approached her.

"Yes it's me," Sapphire said as she looked up at him.

Zuko lowered his fighting stance and took a few steps away from her.

"You're not going to fight me now that you know who I am," Sapphire asked. "You didn't have a problem fighting me before."

"I-I," Zuko started to say but Aang cut him off as he landed in between them.

"Get away from her," Aang shouted. Before Zuko could react, Aang slammed his staff onto the ground and sent a wave of air at Zuko which caused him to fly backwards into the wall of a building. Aang then helped Sapphire to her feet and the two turned to the village and saw that almost everything was on fire including the Avatar Kyoshi statue.

Murkuro and Suki were looking at their home with a mixture of anger and sadness on their faces.

"Aang," Katara asked as she walked up to the young Avatar and saw a sad expression on his face.

"Look at what I brought to this place," Aang said.

"It not your fault," Katara said.

"Yes it is," Aang said. "These people got their town destroyed because of me."

"Then let's get out of here Aang," Sapphire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but it's for the best."

"I'll call Appa," Aang said sadly.

Katara then rushed over to Murkuro and Suki. "We're leaving," Katara told them. "Zuko will follow us and then your village will be safe."

"Go with them," Suki told her brother.

"What," Murkuro asked with a shocked expression on his face. "I can't just leave."

"You have to," Suki said. "We'll be fine here. Besides, you need to get back to Omashu. You have responsibilities there."

"But I have responsibilities here to," Murkuro said. "I can't just leave you."

"Yes you can," Suki said. "Please go. Help Aang."

Murkuro hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll go. But promise me you'll be safe Suki."

"I promise," Suki said as she threw her arms around him. "You be safe to."

Murkuro nodded and then rushed to Appa with Katara where Aang, Sapphire, and Sokka were waiting for them.

"What's he doing here," Sokka asked.

"He's joining us," Katara told them. "That's okay isn't it Aang?"

"Yes," Aang said. Once everyone was on Appa and pulled on the reins and the bison flew into the air.

Katara turned to Aang who saw that he was still upset about having to leave.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing Aang," Katara told him. "Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay."

After she said this, Aang suddenly jumped off of Appa and fell towards the water.

"Aang," everyone shouted.

"What are you doing," Katara asked.

They watched in horror as Aang crashed into the water. When he emerged he was riding the unagi. He used the unagi's whiskers as reins to force it to move towards the burning village. Aang then pulled back on the whiskers causing the unagi to open it's mouth and shoot water onto the burning village. After a few seconds, the fire was put out and Zuko looked up at Aang with an angry expression on his face.

After Aang sees that the village is no longer on fire, he let go of the unagi's whisker's and jumped into the air. Appa swooped down and caught him and they flew off.

"Thank you Aang," Murkuro said as the Avatar sat down in the middle of the saddle.

"You're welcome," Aang said. "I couldn't just leaving knowing that the village was on fire."

"Just promise me one thing," Katara asked.

"What's that," Aang said as he turned to her.

"Even though what you did was incredible and amazing, never do something that dangerous again," Katara said.

"Deal," Aang said with a smile on his face.

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.**


	5. The King of Omashu

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'll try and make the updates more frequent now. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up once a week but I will be starting college next month so I'm not sure if I'll be able to but I will try. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :) **

**Chapter Five**

**The King of Omashu**

It was a cool afternoon as the gang walked over the snow covered ground. Aang decided to let Appa take a break from flying since they were so close to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. As they climbed a hill, Aang suddenly stopped in his tracks and he had a large smile on his face.

"Why'd you stop Aang," Murkuro asked as he and the others came to a stop next to him.

"Because we're finally here," Aang explained as he pointed in front of him. "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu."

Everyone looked in the direction Aang was pointing and their mouths about dropped to the floor (well except for Murkuro's) at the sight in front of them. A huge walled city stood before them on a massive hill. It was an amazing sight and looked nearly impenetrable.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi," Aang told them.

"Wow," Sapphire said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"We don't have cities like this in the South Pole," Katara said.

"They have buildings that don't melt," Sokka said with amazement in his voice.

"Well, let's go slowpokes," Aang said with enthusiasm in his voice. "The real fun is inside the city!"

Aang launched himself into the air and flew about halfway down the hill before he came to a stop when Katara called him.

"Wait Aang," Katara shouted. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"Katara's right," Sapphire agreed. "You should probably get a disguise."

"What am I supposed to do guys? Grow a mustache," Aang asked as he turned around and faced them.

* * *

"There, that should do it," Murkuro said after adjusting Aang's fake head of hair and mustache made from Appa's fur a few minutes later.

"This is so itchy," Aang complained as he scratched his head. He then turned to Appa. "How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa's only response was a simple grunt.

"Great, now you look like my grandfather," Sokka told Aang.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old," Katara reminded Sokka.

Aang picked up his staff and spoke in a fake old man voice. "Now let's get to skipping young whippersnappers! The big city awaits."

The others groaned as they watched Aang walk hunched over and use his staff as a walking stick.

As the others followed him to the city, Murkuro continued to stare at Sapphire suspiciously.

"Okay buddy what's your deal," Sapphire asked Murkuro angrily as she stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Do you have a staring problem or something?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stopped in their tracks and turned to the two just in case they needed to break up a fight.

"No I don't have a staring problem," Murkuro said.

"Then why do you keep staring at me," Sapphire asked with the same amount of anger in her voice.

"It's just...well you look really familiar to me that's all," Murkuro explained. "I'm sure I've seen you before but I just can't remember where."

"You couldn't have seen me anywhere because I'm sure I'd remember meeting you," Sapphire told him.

Murkuro was about to respond but Katara cut him off.

"Okay, let's just drop the subject right now before this turns into a fight," Katara said. "We've got more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right Katara," Murkuro agreed as he walked over to her.

Sapphire's hands curled into fists at her sides and she glared at Murkuro. Smoke started to fly out of her nose but Sokka quickly placed his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her forward.

"Okay Sapphire calm down," Sokka whispered. "The last thing we need is for this guy to find out that you're a firebender. Especially when we're in a place like this. You'd get thrown into jail in an instant."

Sapphire let out a sigh and relaxed her hands. "You're right Sokka," Sapphire told him. "I'm Aang's only hope for a firebending teacher. I can't do anything that will get me caught."

"You guys are gonna love Omashu," Aang said happily. "The people here are the friendliest people in the world."

"Rotten cabbages," they heard a rough voice say. They turned towards the front gate and saw one of the guards arguing with a merchant who was pushing a cart of cabbages. "What kind of slum do you think this is?"

After the guard said this, he crushed the cabbage in his hand, knocked the ones in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road, then he earthbended a lump of the ground knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunged hundreds of feet to the valley below.

"No! My cabbages," the merchant shouted.

"Um, I thought you said the people of Omashu were friendly," Sapphire said feeling slightly nervous now.

"Well, they usually are but that guy can be a real jerk," Murkuro told her.

"Just keep smiling," Aang said with a large smile on his face as he walked forward.

Murkuro followed close behind while the others exchanged nervous glances before following. The guard who just destroyed the merchant's cabbages, stepped forward to meet Aang. He then earthbended a large boulder out of the ground and made it hover above Aang's head.

"State your business," the guard demanded.

Aang rushed forward out from under the boulder at a supurb speed which was much too fast for the age he was supposed to be. He then pointed an accusing finger at the guard and used his old man voice.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours," Aang stated. "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard dropped the boulder behind Aang in surprise while the others looked on with terrified expressions on their faces at Aang's actions.

"Is he crazy," Sapphire asked the others in a whisper. "We're gonna get thrown into jail for sure."

"No we're not," Murkuro said. "Stay here, I'll handle this."

"Settle down old timer," the guard told Aang as Murkuro approached them. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonsu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grand kids," Aang said as he pointed towards his friends. He then noticed that Murkuro was right behind him and he let out a scream of surprise. "Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack," he asked as he poked Murkuro in the chest. "I'm not as young as I used to be sonny!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pipinodaloxicopolis," Murkuro said with a roll of his eyes. He then turned to the guard and he recognized Murkuro right away.

"Ah, Murkuro, welcome back to Omashu," the guard said. "How's your sister doing? Is she well?"

"Yes thanks," Murkuro said. "If you don't mind, we'd like entrance please. Mr. Popin...uh I mean Pipinpadaloxicopolis and his grand children would very much like to see the city."

"Very well, enjoy Omashu," the guard said as he motioned for them to pass.

As everyone entered the city, Katara, Sokka, and Sapphire were shocked at how big it actually was. There were many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green and there were chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them. Earthbenders were working on the delivery system.

"This is the Omashu delivery system," Aang explained. "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka said with sarcasm in his voice.

"They do get their mail on time," Aang said missing the sarcasm. "But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes."

"But there isn't another use for the delivery system," Murkuro said as he stopped walking and turned to the Avatar. "I've lived her for years and it's just used to deliver packages."

"Oh no it's not," Aang said with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Moments later, the five are sitting in one of the larger bins at the top of the tallest chute. Aang is in front, Katara and Murkuro are sitting right behind him and Sokka and Sapphire are in the back both gripping on to each other with terrified expressions on their faces.

"This is not a better use Aang," Murkuro shouted with fear in his voice as he looked over the side of the bin.

"Sure it is," Aang told him with a smile on his face. "This is gonna be a blast!"

"I'm getting out," Sapphire said as she went to get out of the bin.

"You know I'm kinda with Sapphire on this," Katara said nervously. "It sounded fun at first ut now that I'm here, I'm kind of having second thoughts."

"Aw come on guys please," Aang said with a puppy dog look on his face. "One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor."

Sapphire turned to Aang and saw that he still had a pout on his face. She and Katara exchanged glances and they both sighed in defeat.

"All right, one ride," Katara said.

"But if you get us killed, I'm gonna kill you," Sapphire added as she settled back down in the bin next to Sokka and gripped onto his arm.

The moment she said this, Aang leaned forward and the bin dropped down the chute at an incredible speed. Aang cheered while the others screamed. As they sped down the chute, a rack of spears flew down a neighboring chute that merged with the chute the five were speeding down. The rack of spears then ended up behind them and almost took Sokka's and Sapphire's heads off but Sokka managed to grab a hold of Sapphire in time and the two ducked.

"Aang, if you don't do something, Sapphire and I are gonna get skewered," Sokka shouted as he kept his head down as well as Sapphire's.

"I'm on it," Aang shouted.

Aang started to rock the bin back and forth in the chute.

"What are you doing," Murkuro shouted as he held onto Katara to keep her from falling over the side.

Aang ignored Murkuro as he derailed them from the chute. Their bin then began to free fall to the ground below.

* * *

"Men, you'll be going into combat soon," an officer informed a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers. "It's important that you be prepared for anything."

The moment he said this, the bin carrying Aang and his friends flew down in front of them causing the soldiers to yell out in surprise. Aang then used airbending to propel the bin up into the air and onto the chute once more.

"Aang, do something," Katara pleaded. "Use your airbending!"

"Yeah," Aang agreed happily. "That will make us go even faster!"

"No," Murkuro shouted. "We don't want to go faster!"

"We want off," Sapphire added.

Aang then blasted air behind them speeding them up. Townsfolk watched them speed down the chute in alarm hoping that the bin carrying them wouldn't fly off the track. As they approached the drop down of the last major chute, they all screamed as they saw the off-load point just ahead of them. There is a package on the point that they will hit if something isn't done. Thinking fast, Murkuro uses his earthbending to move the package out of their way. Everyone let out a sigh of relief after Murkuro saved them. Then another package appeared at the load point and they screamed again. Murkuro then grabbed the side of the bin and rocked it off of the track to avoid slamming into the package. Murkuro tried to get them onto a nearby chute but it was too far away and they ended up flying out of the bin. Aang reacted quickly and surrounded each of them with air and pulled everyone back into the bin before they got hurt. Then bin they were in bounced off of a roof and into a man's work room destroying his pottery. They bounced off his floor and through a window across from the one they came in.

"Sorry," Aang apologized as they flew through the window.

The group then dropped into someone's living room and flew out of their house. They then crashed through the wall of a balcony and dropped again screaming.

* * *

A merchant was pushing his cabbage cart through the city not knowing that Aang and his friends were about to plummet into him. He picked up one of his cabbages and looked at it fondly. He then heard screaming from above him. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear as the bin carrying the group crashed into his cabbage cart totally destroying it. The kids landed in a heap on the ground and Aang's disguise was now gone.

"My cabbages," the merchant shouted. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Two cabbages please," Aang said sheepishly.

* * *

A few moments later, the group were led to King Bumi's throne room by a few guards. The throne room was a large chamber decorated in Earth Kingdom green. At the end of the large chamber the aged King Bumi is sitting on his large throne.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages," one of the guards said.

"Now wait just a moment," Murkuro said starting to get angry. "You can't arrest me I help guard the King and these are my friends and one of them just got a little carried away," he added as he turned towards Aang who lowered his head.

"Murkuro," the King said with a happy expression on his face. "Welcome back!"

"What's to be done with these criminals," the angry merchant from earlier demanded as he marched into the throne room. "I say off with their heads!"

"Throw them...a feast," the King said causing the guards and the merchant to stare at him in shock.

* * *

Moments later, the group was now seating at a long table which was piled with food. At the end of the table, the King stood from his seat with a smile on his face.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts," the King explained with a crazy laugh. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang said.

The King then turned to Sokka and stuck a drumstick in his mouth. "How about you? I bet you like meat."

Sokka grabbed the end of the drumstick and took a bite and a happy look appeared on his face.

"Um, is it just me or is this guy's crown a little crooked," Katara asked Murkuro in a whisper as she nodded towards the King who took his seat.

"He may be a little crazy but he's a good King," Murkuro said in a whisper.

"So Murkuro," the King said causing Murkuro to face him. "How is your sister Suki?"

"She's doing just fine," Murkuro said. "She wanted me to say hi for her."

"Next time you visit her, tell her hi from me," the King said with another crazy laugh. When he stopped, he turned to Aang. "So, tell me young bald one, where are you from?"

"I'm from...Kangaroo Island," Aang said.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island huh," the King said. "I hear that place is really hopping!"

Everyone stared at him in an awkward silence until it was broken by Sokka's laughter. Everyone turned towards him with raised eyebrows.

"What," Sokka asked. "It was pretty funny."

"Dork," Sapphire said with a roll of her eyes. When she turned back to the King she saw that he was staring at her. "Um, is something wrong," she asked.

"Where are you from young lady," the King asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Um...I'm from," Sapphire started to say but she couldn't think of a good enough lie so Sokka came to her rescue.

"She's from Ba Sing Se," Sokka said causing everyone to turn to him. "Mine and my sister's family are close friends of hers, so when her father went to war, she came to stay with us in our water tribe village at the South Pole."

Sapphire was shocked that he came to her rescue but tried her best to hide it so it wouldn't look suspicious. But the King was still staring at her as was Murkuro. Finally after a few moments of debating if her story was the truth, the King spoke.

"Well, I'm quite tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," the King said. The moment he finished his sentence, he threw a drumstick at Aang and threw one of the torches that was hanging on the wall behind him at Sapphire.

Sapphire and Aang yelled in surprise as Aang quickly caught the drumstick in an air bubble before it hit him. Sapphire backed out of her chair and threw her hand out in front of her and extinguished the large flame on the torch with firebending.

"There's a firebender and an airbender in our presence," the King shouted. "And he's not just any airbender, he's the Avatar! And I believe she was seen traveling with Prince Zuko!"

The moment the King said this, two guards appeared on either side of Sapphire and grabbed her arms.

"Wait," Sapphire pleaded. "I can explain!"

"You'd better start," Murkuro ordered as he stepped in front of her and folded his arms.

"Leave her alone," Aang demanded. "Yes, I'm the Avatar and she's a firebender. We're sorry we didn't say, but we weren't sure who we could trust. So, if you'll just let my friend go, we'll be on our way."

"Let her go," Murkuro asked with a laugh. "She's Fire Nation! What were all of you thinking when you let her join you? If she really was traveling with Zuko, then she could be waiting for the right moment to capture the Avatar."

"She's not like that alright," Sokka said. "She's on our side."

"Without her, I won't be able to learn firebending," Aang added. He then turned to the King. "Please, let her go."

"My King, you're not seriously believing this," Murkuro asked as he turned to him.

"Guards, for now, tie her hands behind her back and place the fire proof gloves on her so she can't firebend," the King said.

"Hey wait," Sapphire started to say but stopped when the guards placed large black gloves on her hands and then tied them behind her back.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly tasks," the King said after the guards tied up Sapphire. "But for now, will you show them to the chamber, Murkuro."

"Sir, I don't see any reason to take anyone but the firebender to the chamber," Murkuro said. "The others aren't a threat."

"I'm not a threat," Sapphire shouted.

"And she has a name," Sokka added causing her to stare at him in shock.

"Sokka, please don't try and start something," Katara said.

"All I'm trying to do is defend her," Sokka told his sister. "Just because she's a firebender doesn't mean she's a horrible person."

"Everyone settle down," the King said. "For now, you will all stay in the Chamber. Murkuro please show them where it is."

"Uh, which chamber sir," Murkuro asked. "The good or the bad."

"The newly refurbished chamber," the King said.

"Wait, which one are you talking about," Murkuro asked still confused.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber until the recent refurbishing that is," the King said. "Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

* * *

A few moments later, Murkuro and two other guards led the group to the chamber. Once they got there, Murkuro thrust his hands forward and used earthbending to create a large opening in the wall revealing the prison cell. The two guards that were holding Sapphire, threw her forcefully into the room and she hit the ground with a thud. Sokka ran in after her followed by Aang.

"Katara, I promise I'll try my best to get you guys out of here okay," Murkuro assured her.

"And Sapphire," Katara asked. "She really isn't evil. She's on our side."

"I don't know," Murkuro said as he watched Sokka help her to her feet. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Katara said with a smile on her face as she walked into the chamber.

Murkuro then waved his hand in the air and the walls closed together where the opening once was.

"Are you okay," Sokka asked Sapphire. She smiled at how concerned he seemed to be.

"I think so," Sapphire said as she sat down on one of the four large beds in the room. "It's just not fair."

"What's not fair," Sokka asked as he sat down next to her.

"Them treating me like a criminal just because I traveled with Prince Zuko and because I'm a firebender," she said as she lowered her head.

"Don't forget Sapphire, we were all thrown in here to," Aang reminded her.

"Yes, but were your hands tied behind your backs and were you roughly tossed in," Sapphire asked. "No, you weren't."

Sokka put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she gave him a small smile. She would have hugged him back but she wasn't able to.

"Don't worry Sapphire, Murkuro said that he would talk to the king about letting us out of here," Katara said. "He's even going to talk to him about you."

"Yeah right," Sokka said clearly not believing a word she was saying. "Have you not been paying attention at all Katara? That crazy king put us all in a prison cell. I don't think he plans on releasing us anytime soon."

"But this can't be a prison cell," Katara said. "It's too nice to be one."

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners," Sokka argued back.

"All I know, is that we can't stay here," Sapphire said. "There's gotta be a way out of here."

"The air vents," Aang said with a large smile on his face as he pointed to a small circular hole in the wall.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, you're crazier than that king," Sokka told him.

"We can't, but Momo can," Aang said. He then turned to the lemur who was lying on one of the beds. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here," he then attempted to shove Momo through the air vent. "Go on boy, get Appa!"

"Aang, I don't think he's gonna fit," Sapphire said.

"How was Appa supposed to save us anyway," Sokka asked.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison," Aang reminded him. "I think he could figure something out."

"Well, no point in worrying about it now," Katara said as she got into one of the beds. "Get some rest Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

Sokka turned down the covers for Sapphire as she wasn't able to. After she got into bed, he climbed into one of the other beds. Aang let out a sigh as he got into the last bed to try and get some rest.

* * *

A few hours later, Murkuro returned to the chamber. Aang awoke with a start and realized that Katara, Sokka, and Sapphire were no longer in the room.

"Where are my friends," Aang demanded as he glared at Murkuro.

"The King promised that he would free them if you complete your challenges," Murkuro assured him.

"And if I fail," Aang asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't say," Murkuro said. "But he is a reasonable king so I wouldn't worry too much about their safety. I'm sure they'll be fine either way. Now, if you'll hand me your staff, I'll lead you to the king."

Aang picked up his staff and tossed it to Murkuro. He then followed Murkuro out of the Chamber.

* * *

"First Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit," the King asked when Murkuro and Aang entered the throne room. Aang looked puzzled as did Murkuro. He may have guarded the king for years now but even he was confused by his actions at times. "I want your honest opinion."

"I guess it's...fine," Aang said with confusion in his voice.

"Excellent, you've passed the first test," the King said.

"Wait, that was the first test," Murkuro asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Well, not one of the deadly tests," the king said with a smile on his face. "The real challenges are much more...challenging. But a King has to know how he looks.

Aang approached the King so fast that when he came to a stop, a gust of wind flew passed them. "I don't have time for your crazy games," Aang said angrily. "Give me my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Oh, I thought you might refuse," the King said as an opening appeared in one of the walls revealing Sokka, Sapphire, Katara, and a few guards. "So I'll give your friends some souvenirs."

The guards then placed a ring on Sokka's, Sapphire's, and Katara's fingers.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite," the King explained. "Also known as creeping crystal. This crystal grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. A terrible fate really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

The crystal started to grow on all their fingers and Sapphire let out a panicked scream.

"Ah! It's already creeping," Sokka shouted with panic in his voice.

"Sir, when we talked the other night, you didn't mention anything about this," Murkuro said looking shocked.

"Don't worry Murkuro," the King said. "I'm sure they'll be alright as long as the Avatar completes the tests."

"I'll do what you want," Aang told the King causing a large smile to appear on his face.

* * *

Everyone was now standing in a cavern. The ground and the ceiling of the cavern were covered in stalagmites. There was a waterfall and a key was dangling in the center of it. A ladder was also in the waterfall. Aang was standing in the middle of the cavern while the King, Murkuro, Aang's friends, and a few guards were watching from a balcony. The crystals coming from their rings have already grown quite a bit. Their forearms were completely covered.

"It seems I've lost my lunchbox key and I'm hungry," the King told Aang. He then pointed to the key that was dangling in the middle of the waterfall. "Ooh, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang hopped gracefully across the stalagmites. He then held his breath as he charged into the water. He grabbed a hold of the ladder and attempted to climb up it but the current was too strong.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder," the King taunted. "No one's thought of that before."

After the King said this, Aang lost his grip and was thrown out of the waterfall and headed for the stalagmites. He was about to get skewered when he recovered and slid in between two of the stalagmites with one foot on each one. He let out a sigh of relief when he managed to catch himself. He then glanced up at his friends and saw that the crystal was starting to rise again and a look of determination appeared on his face.

Aang pushed himself off of the stalagmites he was holding on to and he gripped a hold of two stalagmites on the ceiling. He stared at the key for a moment before leaping off of the stalagmites and doing a spinning dive headfirst into the waterfall. This plan didn't work either as he was thrown out of the water almost as quick as he entered. He let out a panicked yell as he slammed into one of the stalagmites. He was about to fall to the ground but he managed to wrap his arms and legs around it so he wouldn't.

"That's right," the King said. "Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually."

Aang suddenly got an idea the moment the King said this. He broke off the top of the stalagmite he was holding on to and threw it at the chain that was holding the key. He then shot a powerful air blast at the stalagmite making it go faster. It flew through the waterfall with ease and the chain hooked on to it. The tip of the stalagmite then flew into the wall above the balcony with the key dangling from it above the King's head.

"There, enjoy your lunch," Aang shouted. "I want my friends back now!"

"Uh, not yet," the King said. "I need your help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

* * *

Aang hopped down into what appeared to be a small arena. He landed in front of a small white rabbit with long floppy ears. "Okay, found him," Aang told the King who was standing on a balcony with the guards Murkuro, and Aang's friends.

"Bring him to me," the King demanded. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

"Come here Flopsy," Aang said as he slowly approached the rabbit so he wouldn't scare it off. But as he was approaching it, a large white creature with long floppy ears and horns sticking out of its head landed behind him. Aang slowly turned towards the creature and gave a nervous laugh. Aang quickly did a back flip as the monster went to make a grab for him. After easily avoiding the attack, Aang took off running and began chasing the small rabbit who was trying to get away while the larger creature chased after Aang. "Flopsy wait," Aang shouted. "Flopsy! Flopsy!"

Aang went to make a grab for the small rabbit, but he wasn't quick enough. The rabbit quickly hopped out of his reach and ran through a small rabbit hole. "Wait a minute," Aang said as he stood up and faced the creature who was charging at him. "Flopsy," he asked uncertainly. The creature came to a halt in front of Aang and wagged it's tail happily. Aang then let out a surprised scream as Flopsy picked him up in his arms. Flopsy then licked him and Aang let out a laugh. "Flopsy," he said as he scratched him on the head.

The King then whistled and Flopsy dropped Aang and quickly rushed over to him. He flopped on its back in front of the King and he scratched its belly.

"Aw, that's a good boy," the King said happily. "Who has a soft belly?"

Aang jumped on to the balcony where his friends were and saw that they were covered from neck to ankle in the crystal.

"Guys, are you okay," Aang asked.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great," Katara said.

"Aang, you're doing a great job with these tasks, but could you do us a favor," Sapphire asked.

"What is it," Aang asked.

"Hurry up and get us out of here," Sapphire begged.

Just then, everyone turned to Sokka who had let out a panicked scream. A new length of crystal grew on the left side of Sokka's head. He then lost his balance and started to fall in Sapphire's direction.

"Sokka, no don't," Sapphire pleaded but he couldn't stop himself from crashing right into her.

The two fell to the ground and groaned in pain. "Ow," Sokka and Sapphire said.

"Come on, I'm ready for the next challenge," Aang told the King.

The King looked up at Aang and gave an insane laugh.

* * *

For the final challenge, everyone had moved to a large earthbending arena. There were two balconies overlooking the arena. Aang and the King were in one while Sokka, Sapphire, Katara, Murkuro, and some guards were in the other.

"Your final test is a duel," the King explained. "And as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose."

A frightened look appeared on Aang's face when a large swordsmen appeared on the King's left. He had numerous swords, lots of muscles, and a nasty smile on his face. Aang then let out a whimper when he saw a large muscular man appear on the King's right. His weapon of choice was a large ax that he was holding above his head.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight," Aang asked.

"Choose wisely," the King said with a smile on his face.

Aang looked back and forth between the two fighters and the King. Aang smiled thinking he made the right choice as he pointed to the King. "I choose you!"

"Ha! Wrong choice," the King said as he stood up to his full height. He removed his robes revealing a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. Aang let out another whimper when he realized that he chose the wrong person to fight. The King also seems to be a master earthbender, for he immediately stomps the ground making Aang fly backwards off of the balcony and into the arena. Aang landed hard on the dirt floor and groaned in pain. The King then launched himself off of the balcony and landed in front of Aang.

"You thought I was a frail old man," the King said as Aang got to his feet. "But I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the ax instead," Aang asked hopefully.

"There are no take-back-sees' in my kingdom," the King shouted. "But seeing as how you're so scared, Murkuro can give you a hand," he then turned to the balcony that Murkuro was standing on and he called out to him. "Murkuro! Come down here please and give the Avatar a hand! He'll need it!"

Murkuro looked shocked at first but quickly launched himself off the balcony and landed next to the young Avatar.

"Oh, and you might need this," the King said as he motioned for one of the guards to hand over Aang's staff.

The guard tossed the staff to Aang and when he caught it, he turned to Murkuro who was looking just as nervous as Aang was. "He was bluffing when he said that he was the most powerful earthbender I'll ever see right?"

"I wish he was but he wasn't," Murkuro said.

But the moment he said this, the King launched a few boulders at the two. Aang let out a scream as he dodged the boulders while Murkuro tried to send them back at the King. The King laughed at Aang as he easily dodged the boulders from Murkuro.

"Typical airbender tactic," the King said. "Avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable."

He then launched another boulder at Aang who dodged it and launched himself into the air.

"Don't you have any surprises for me," the King taunted. "Sooner or later you'll have to strike back."

Murkuro stomped his foot on the ground causing shards of the earth to fly upwards and rush towards the King. The King let out a laugh as he turned to the young earthbender. "I wasn't talking about you Murkuro," he said as he fell backwards into the sand and disappeared just as the shards reached him. Murkuro stopped in his tracks as Aang landed next to him. The King then appeared behind them and sent boulders at the ceiling above them.

Aang looked up in horror as the ceiling started to fall down on them. He quickly grabbed Murkuro and dashed away from the falling debris before any of it hit them. Aang stopped running and turned to Murkuro. "Wait here," he told him. Murkuro nodded as he watched Aang create an air ball. He hopped on to it and began to ride it along the walls of the arena. He then approached the King from the right and launched a powerful air blast at the King who blocked it with a sheet of stone which he had risen out of the ground. The King then lowered his shield and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Did someone leave the windows open," the King asked. "It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

The King then slammed his fist and sent a shock wave through the arena and straight for Aang. Before it hit him, Murkuro flew over to him on a large rock. He grabbed Aang's arm and flew him off to safety.

"How are you going to get me from way over there," the King taunted again.

A determined look appeared on Aang's face as he charged for the King. The King stomped his foot a few times causing the sand around Aang to turn into quicksand. As Aang fell in and started struggling to get out, the King launched two boulders at him. Aang let out a panicked yell as the boulders were about to hit him but before they could, Murkuro jumped in front of Aang and punched the boulders causing them to disintegrate.

Aang jumped over Murkuro and sent a blast of air at the King which sent him backwards. He crashed into the wall behind him and he let out a groan of pain. When the King recovered, he launched another boulder at Aang at an incredible speed. Aang eyes widened in shock but he quickly did a back flip over the boulder just barely avoiding it. The King's eyes widened in shock when the boulder he had sent at Aang started coming for him. He quickly punched the boulder and it shattered to pieces.

Both Aang and Murkuro let out gasps of terror when they saw the King tear the entire gate of the arena out of the ground and held it above his head. Aang then began to run around in circles at a fast pace creating a large tornado. Murkuro used his arm to shield himself from the powerful wind. "What are you doing Aang," he asked.

"You'll see," Aang shouted from within the tornado.

The King then threw the massive earth mound at Aang, but the tornado caught it and threw it back at the King. As it reached the King, he quickly slashed it in two. Aang then appeared between the two pieces and pinned the King with his staff. The King smiled and looked up. Aang rose an eyebrow and looked up as well. His eyes widened as a little piece of rock fell off of one of the earth mound pieces that was hovering above his head.

"Well done Avatar," the King said with a smile. "You fight with much fire in your heart," he then turned to Murkuro and gave him a smile as well. "And you are becoming a powerful earthbender Murkuro."

The King threw the earth mound off to the side of the arena. After he did this, he fell backwards into the sand and disappeared. A hole then opened up in the balcony and the King reappeared. Aang held his staff above his head and twirled it around like a helicopter blade. It levitated him up to the balcony and he landed in front of the King. Murkuro made a rock come out of the ground. He then jumped on it and rode it up to the balcony and landed next to Aang.

"You've passed all my tests," the King told Aang. "Now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair," Aang shouted. "You said you would release my friends if I finish your tests!"

"Aw, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything," the King asked.

"Oh come on," Sokka complained. The only visible part of his body as well as Katara's and Sapphire's were their faces.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free," the King assured Aang. "What is my name? By the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes. Come Murkuro, I don't want you to give the Avatar any help."

"Yes sir," Murkuro said. He glanced at the others for a second before following the King.

"This is crazy," Sapphire shouted. "How is Aang supposed to know his name?"

"Let's think about the challenges," Katara suggested. "Maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it," Sokka suddenly said.

"Yeah," Aang asked.

"He's an earthbender right," Sokka said. "Rocky! You know...because of all the rocks!"

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds with raised eyebrows. "We're gonna keep trying but that is a good backup," Katara said causing Sapphire to chuckle.

"Okay, so back to the challenges," Aang said. "I got a key from a waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel but I was allowed help."

"And what did you learn from all that," Sapphire asked.

"Well, everything was different than what I expected," Aang said.

"And," Katara said with panic in her voice as more crystal covered part of her face.

"Well, they weren't straight forward," Aang said. "To solve these tests, I had to think differently than I usually would. I know his name!"

* * *

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges," Aang told the King a few moments later. Everyone was now standing in the King's throne room. "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

The King gave a laugh and a large smile appeared on Aang's face. "Bumi, you're a mad genius," Aang said.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you," Bumi said as Aang hugged him. "You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Uh, sorry to break up this little reunion, but a little help would greatly be appreciated," Sapphire said.

With a wave of his hand, Bumi shattered the crystal surrounding Sokka's, Katara's, and Sapphire's bodies.

"Genemite is made of rock candy," Bumi said as he caught a piece. He then took a bite. "Delicious."

"Wait a second," Sapphire said clearly angry. "You tricked Aang into thinking we were in danger just so he could figure out your name?"

"That's right," Bumi said with a smile.

"Why did you do all this instead of telling Aang who you were," Sokka asked.

"First of all, it's very fun messing with people," Bumi said with a chuckle causing smoke to fly out of Sapphire's nose in anger.

Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down slightly.

"But that isn't the reason," Bumi said with a serious look on his face as he turned to Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang smiled and bowed. The King then turned to Sokka, Katara, and Sapphire and gave them a smile. "And it looks like you're in good hands," he said.

"Sir, you think it's wise to let a firebender travel with him," Murkuro asked.

"Of course," Bumi said. "I see no reason not to trust her, even if she did travel with Prince Zuko for a while. She seems to want to help Aang and he will need all the help he can get. Which is why I want you to go with them Murkuro."

"Really," Murkuro asked looking shocked.

"Yes," Bumi said with a nod of his head. "You are a gifted earthbender Murkuro. Your earthbending improves every day. Travel with Aang. Aid him in defeating the Fire Nation. You might even be able to teach him a thing or two about earthbending when it comes time for him to learn it."

"Okay King Bumi, I'll travel with them," Murkuro said. He then turned to the others. "If you guys don't mind that is."

"Not at all," Aang said with a smile. "Welcome to the group Murkuro."

"Yeah, the more the merrier," Katara said giving him a smile as well.

"I suppose it's okay, as long as you don't insult Sapphire anymore," Sokka said as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still not sure if I trust her completely, but I won't insult your girlfriend," Murkuro assured him.

Both Sokka and Sapphire turned a bright red after he said this.

"Girlfriend," Sokka said sounding shocked. "She's not...we're not...at least not yet...I mean...I uh..."

"What Sokka's trying to say is, we're not dating," Sapphire told him turning redder at what Sokka had just said.

"Really," Murkuro said looking shocked. "Wow. You guys seem pretty close and Sokka's always coming to your aid and so I just assumed that you were a couple. Sorry."

To break the awkward moment, Aang decided to change the subject. "Hey Bumi, I have a challenge for you before we leave."

"Oh," Bumi asked.

"Are you up for a ride on the mail carts," Aang asked causing Bumi to laugh.


End file.
